Love and Other Madness
by AngelStandingBy77
Summary: It's been 15 years since Sarah conquered the Goblin King's labyrinth, leaving his kingdom in ruins. The only way he can rebuild is to bring her back to the Underground and make her his queen. However, Jareth's younger brother has different ideas for Sarah and the Goblin Kingdom... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's been awhile since I've been on here and posted anything although I have tried publishing this story before. However, I decided to make a few small changes. I hope you enjoy it and please review! NOTE: I do not own "Labyrinth" or anything associated with Jim Henson even though I wish I could take credit. :-) - Angel**

The Goblin King stood at the window in his dark bedchamber, gazing out at the crumbling walls of his once majestic labyrinth. The cloudy night sky reflected his dark mood.

"Bring her back to us. Rebuild us," a feminine voice whispered in his ear. They were words he had heard on many occasions over the last few years.

"I know! It's not that easy!" he shouted as he turned away from the window and stalked across the room. With a wave of his hand, a fire roared in the fireplace, a fire to match the fury he felt.

He sat down in a chair by the fireplace and flung his leg over the arm. He rested his head on one gloved hand and brooded, staring into the fire. After a few minutes of contemplation, a crystal appeared in his other hand. His mismatched eyes peered into the depths of the sphere as the clouds within cleared and the vision he wanted to see came forth.

"Sarah," he whispered.

* * *

"I've decided I'm going to college," Sarah announced to her friend over a couple of drinks at a local pub. The sound of shouts arose in the background as other patrons cheered on their favorite team on the large TV screen.

"So, this is the news you wanted to tell me! Congratulations! What made you decide to do this?" A smile stretched across Jasmine's face as she reached for her glass and took a sip.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile now, Jazz. Especially since the divorce ..." Sarah's voice trailed off and a shadow crossed her face. "Besides, I'm 28 now and it's time I did this for myself before it's too late."

Jasmine took one look at her friend and knew what she was thinking. Sarah's divorce from Kennedy was not a friendly one, especially since he cheated on her best friend every chance he had.

"Hey! This deserves a toast!" Jasmine said cheerily, raising her glass. "To Sarah, the girl who can conquer all!"

Sarah smiled as they clinked their glasses across the table.

* * *

Jareth turned his gaze away from the crystal ball as the image faded away. His heart ached at the last words as he remembered the night Sarah conquered his labyrinth and rejected him in the process. Fury built up in his chest and he stood up from the chair, throwing the crystal against the wall. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces in the firelight then disappeared.

As if in result to his anger, lightning flashed across the night sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. It didn't faze Jareth though as the same words he heard so many times before whispered once again in his ear.

"Bring her back to us. Rebuild us."

And then a plan began to form in Jareth's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I've decided to go ahead and upload Chapter 2 right away where I mention Jareth's younger brother. Although I don't normally like to think of him as a "bad guy," I used Benedict Cumberbatch as my inspiration for Talbot. Hope you enjoy! - Angel**

Sarah walked across campus with a slight smile on her face. It was September and the feeling of autumn was in the air. The leaves of the trees were in the beginning stages of turning and the weather was coming down from the hot temperatures of summer.

Sarah had always loved fall and instead of heading back to her car like she had originally planned, she decided to sit on one of the campus benches and enjoy the outdoors. She still had some time before she had to be at her job anyway.

She flung her backpack onto the stone bench and massaged her shoulder as she sat down. She placed her hands on the bench behind her and leaned back, closing her eyes and basking in the warm sun. After a couple of minutes, she heard someone sit down on the bench a little ways from her and heard the sound of a cigarette being lit up.

Sarah opened her eyes and glanced at the man sitting close to her. He was facing the opposite direction of what she was sitting, but her breath caught in her throat. From what she could see of his profile, it was HIM, but not exactly like him. She couldn't help but stare.

"Are you OK?" she heard a silky British accent inquire. He took another puff of his cigarette and exhaled. He turned his head to look at her with some concern.

Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts and blinked her eyes.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. You just look a lot like someone I used to know a long time ago."

_Like 13 years ago to be exact,_ she thought.

The man next to her looked like Jareth except he had short, messy blond hair, stubble on his face and round tortoiseshell glasses that accentuated his facial features very well. The biggest differences, she noticed, were his normal eyebrows and his two bright blue eyes, not the mismatched ones she remembered so well from her girlhood. He was dressed all in black with a black shirt, black jeans, black boots and a black jacket. A small diamond stud earring in his left earlobe shone in the bright sunlight. He looked to be in his mid to late 30s.

_He's gorgeous_, her mind told her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his next words.

"I see," he said before taking another drag on his cigarette and exhaling. "I'm David Prescott by the way."

"Oh, um, I'm Sarah. Sarah Williams," she extended her hand to shake his. Instead of shaking her hand as she expected, he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss across her knuckles. Sarah felt a heat cross her face as she blushed.

"So are you the Mr. Prescott who teaches art?" she asked as soon as the words were able to form on her lips.

"Just call me David and, yes, they just hired me this year. I was teaching at a school in Britain before that. I was offered this job and I jumped at the chance," he explained. The end of his cigarette glowed as he pulled another drag. He tilted his head back and exhaled before turning to look at Sarah again. She took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes conveyed a look of hunger. The look was gone after she blinked and Sarah thought her mind was playing a trick on her. She came back to herself as she realized he was saying something.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you're a student here," he looked at her with a slight smile on his face. He enjoyed having an affect on her.

"Oh, yeah, this is my first year of college. I decided to major in business administration," she said. "I did think about taking some art courses, but just don't have the time right now. You know, having a job and all."

Still looking intently at her, he said, "That's unfortunate for me. I hope to have you sometime."

Sarah blushed a second time as she thought about the double entendre his statement could mean. She looked at the ground and tucked a strand of her long, dark hair behind her ear. She hoped he hadn't noticed her reaction to his words.

Of course, he had.

_I bet you blush all over, Precious_, Jareth thought as a slight smirk came to his lips.

"You know, I'm still new in town and was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee sometime. Maybe you can tell me more about the area and yourself," his blue eyes looked intently at her again and Sarah once more thought she saw that look of hunger.

Sarah took a moment to think it over. _Well, it's not like you'd be going out with one of your professors and he is handsome_, she told herself.

"Um, sure. I work most evenings at one of the local restaurants, but I'm usually free Sundays and Mondays. I guess it depends on what your schedule looks like."

David leaned over to crush out his cigarette against the sidewalk then discarded it in the receptacle next to the bench. He then stood up and turned to look at Sarah, the sun glinting on his blond hair. Despite his jacket, Sarah could tell he was well-built. She took another sharp intake of breath.

"How about Sunday afternoon, say around 2? I teach class on Monday nights," he said. "What's your number so I can reach you?"

Sarah was still staring at him in disbelief that he was asking her out but then, with a small shake of her head, she reached inside her bag for a pen and paper and jotted down her number. She reached out to give it to him and he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Well, I have to take my leave. I have open office hours right now, but I do look forward to seeing you again ... Sarah," the way he said her name sent a shiver through her whole body. All she could do was look at him with lips parted. He leaned over her hand and placed another kiss across her knuckles, then slid the piece of paper out of her palm as he let go.

"Until next time," he said in a voice full of promise, then turned and walked toward the art building.

Sarah watched him go and decided Sunday couldn't get here soon enough. With a sigh, she stood up, grabbed her bag and headed toward her car, feeling like she was walking on air.

Jareth stood in the shadows of the entryway to the art building and watched as Sarah left. A smirk formed on his face.

_You won't get away from me this time, Precious,_ he thought.

* * *

"I hope I'm doing the right thing. I just can't shake the feeling that I know him ... and not in a good way," Sarah told Jasmine while they sat at one of the tables, filling salt and pepper shakers. It had been an exceptionally busy night, so they didn't get a chance to talk until after closing. The two women had worked together for the last nine years and during that time, they became fast friends and could talk to each other about anything.

"This is your first date since your divorce a year and a half ago," responded Jasmine. "I don't know how you managed to go without sex for that long, let alone going out with someone, but I think you're just letting your past experiences cloud your thinking. I think you should go for it."

"Maybe you're right, Jazz. Maybe my distrust of Kennedy is causing me to distrust every other man out there, too. Besides, how many chances will I have at a good-looking professor?"

"Thatta girl! And maybe, just maybe, you'll get some nookie come Sunday night," Jasmine crooked her eyebrow as a sly smile crossed her face. Sarah picked up a towel off the table and swatted her with it, causing Jasmine to laugh.

* * *

Jareth lounged in his throne, one leg flung over the arm; in one hand, he held a crystal ball. He smirked as he watched Sarah joke with her friend.

Over the last 13 years, which translated to about five years in the Underground, he had watched as Sarah grew from a hormonal teenager into the beautiful woman she had become. He had been furious as he watched her marry that idiot husband of hers, especially since she had rejected him after he had laid bare his feelings to her. On many occasions during her marriage to Kennedy, he had wanted to kill her husband as, time and time again, he watched the simpleton make Sarah cry. Then, he was elated when their marriage had finally dissolved, partly because she hurt as much as Jareth, but mostly because it once again left her open to him. He planned to take that opportunity to seduce her into becoming his queen; therefore restoring his labyrinth back to its former glory.

"Ummmm, Your Majesty?" a small, timid voice touched the air, dragging Jareth out of his deep thoughts. Sarah's image vanished as the crystal ball disappeared.

"Yes?" came Jareth's deep, silky reply as his haughty gaze fell on the small male goblin standing in the doorway to the unusually quiet throne room. The creature looked at the floor, as though wishing it would swallow him up; his hands nervously played with the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Your Majesty ... Talbot's escaped," said the goblin known as Speck. He continued to look at the floor, anticipating what would happen next.

"What!" Jareth roared as he stood up from his throne. Out of thin air, a riding crop appeared in one gloved hand and he advanced on the goblin, tapping him in the chest with it "How did this happen?"

"We don't know, Your Majesty. He was in his cell last night, but now he's gone," said Speck nervously. Because he was the most well-spoken goblin in the whole castle, Speck was usually volunteered to deliver any bad news to their king. At that moment, he anxiously awaited a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Instead, the Goblin King strode to one of the throne room windows to gaze upon his labyrinth, as though seeking answers from it.

"Well," he calmly said, "if I know my brother, he will do everything in his power to unseat me as the Goblin King. Too bad for him, I don't plan to go that easily."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing some background story between Jareth and Talbot in this chapter so I hope everything flows OK to make it understandable. I hope you guys enjoy. - Angel**

That Friday, the sun shone brightly in the sky as Sarah stepped into the apartment building she lived in. She stopped to check her mailbox before heading up the stairs, leafing through the various bills and junk mail as she made her way toward her apartment. About halfway down the hallway, she could hear her phone ringing. She froze for a second before making a mad dash to her door, shuffling through her keys until she found the right one. The phone had already rung three times by the time she let herself in, tossed her keys in the bowl next to the door and threw her backpack on the floor. She reached for the phone, but hesitated.

_What am I doing? If it does end up being David, I don't want to seem like a desperate loser who just sits by the phone_, she admonished herself.

After the phone rang a couple more times, she finally reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she tried to say in a calm voice although her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat.

"Hello, Sarah?" said a silky British voice on the other end.

_Yes! It's him!_ Butterflies formed in her stomach as her heart beat even louder. She covered the mouthpiece as she let out a quiet squeal. She hurriedly cleared her throat.

"Hi, perfect timing. I just got in. How are you?"

"Wonderful, now that I've reached you," he replied. "I had some time during my lunch break to call and see if we're still on for Sunday."

"Yep, 2 o'clock. Is there someplace you're interested in going to?" Sarah took a deep breath, trying to keep her breathing steady.

"Since I've only been here for a few weeks, I was hoping you would have some idea of where to go. I'm sure a beautiful woman such as yourself gets asked out a lot and would know a good place to spend some time."

_Bring the moth to the flame_, he thought.

Sarah giggled nervously before slapping a hand over her mouth. She hesitated long enough to get her wits about her before responding.

"Well, I do like to hit The Daily Grind in the mornings before heading to class. It's just a couple of blocks from campus. Maybe we can meet there," she said.

"Sounds perfect, love. Well, sorry about this, but I have to cut this short; I have some things to get done before my next class starts. I do look foward to seeing you on Sunday though," David said in that same voice full of promise.

The butterflies in Sarah's stomach started working overtime. "Yeah, I need to eat and get to my next class also. I'm looking forward to Sunday, too. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"Thanks, love, you too. Bye," a smirk crossed his face as he hung up.

_Let the games begin_, he thought.

* * *

That night, a white barn owl with golden plumage on its wings soared over the labyrinth. With keen eyes, Jareth searched the darkness for any sign of his brother. He knew it would be a fruitless pursuit, but it made him feel better to know that he was doing something and, besides, the freedom of flying gave him the opportunity to think. It wasn't enough that he would have his work cut out for him trying to seduce Sarah into coming back to the Underground, but now he had to deal with his younger brother. Since Speck broke the news to him about his brother's escape, Jareth had tried to find Talbot through the use of a crystal ball, but to no avail. With a feeling of deep-seated dread, Jareth knew that Talbot was no longer in the Underground.

Despite being brothers, Talbot was as dark as Jareth was fair. He had chocolate colored eyes that seemed to constantly look at the world with a quiet disdain. His short, chestnut locks were wavy and surrounded a handsome face that attracted its fair share of women. Like his older brother, he was tall with a slender, but muscular build. He only dabbled in romance long enough to seduce a woman into his bed before turning her out and moving on to the next one; he no longer had time for the concept of love. Talbot's gift to beguile others was only used for his own pleasure and to further his own agenda.

Ever since they were children, it was no secret that Talbot hated Jareth. Since he was the older sibling, Jareth received most of the attention because their parents, the High King Cronan and High Queen Nessa, were busy shaping him to replace their uncle as the monarch of the Goblin Kingdom.

Talbot resented being shunted aside in favor of his older brother and did everything in his power to hurt Jareth. One beautiful afternoon when they were kids, the two were sitting out in the courtyard, working on their studies, when Talbot became enraged after their father once again payed more attention to Jareth than to him. After Cronan had turned his back and gone inside the castle, Talbot grabbed a handful of stones and began hurling them at his hated brother. Jareth, who already excelled in defensive magic by the time he was 15, managed to deflect most of the stones; however, one of the stones swept past him and hit him in the left eye, causing that pupil to enlarge. Instantly, Jareth was blinded in that eye.

Pleased with himself, Talbot smirked, waiting for his brother to howl in pain; however, his look quickly turned to fear when a harsh wind started sweeping around Jareth and the daylight seemed to slightly darken as he conjured up a crystal. Anger spread across Jareth's face as he hurled the crystal at Talbot, hitting him square in the chest and sending him hurling across the courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this?" a deep voice rose above the din, and the wind died down and the afternoon sun brightened once again.

Two sets of eyes turned their attention toward the entrance of the castle, seeing that Cronan had returned.

"Jareth, what have you done to your brother?" he demanded to know.

Despite being winded, Talbot hurriedly stood up and crossed the courtyard to stand before Cronan.

"Father, Jareth has gone mad!" he pointed an accusing finger toward his brother. "I was just sitting here, working on my studies when he suddenly attacked me!"

Jareth stoically stood to the side and said nothing about the lack of vision in his left eye.

Cronan turned his chocolate brown eyes to his oldest son.

"Is this true? Did you attack your brother without cause?"

Jareth crossed the courtyard to stand before his father.

"No, sire, I did not. I was pushed to retaliate," he replied and at that moment, Cronan noticed the damage to his son's usually bright blue eye.

"Talbot, what have you done?" he roared and turned on his younger son. He strode over to Talbot and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him toward the castle entrance. "As punishment, you will go to the kitchens and tell Serena you will help the staff clean. Jareth, come with me. We must get you to the healer."

As Cronan released his arm and ordered him to the kitchens, Talbot turned back once and glared at Jareth with pure hate in his eyes before stomping off to find Serena.

* * *

Roderick, the old castle healer, was leaning back in his chair reading, his feet resting on his desk, when Cronan burst through the door with Jareth in tow. He looked up from his book and over the top of his glasses to size up the situation.

"Roderick, I need you to take a look at Jareth's eye and see if you can repair the damage," Cronan said with authority in his voice.

Roderick sighed as he dropped his feet from the desk and stood up; his perfectly quiet day had been ruined. He approached Jareth, who remained standing calmly next to his father. He peered into Jareth's left eye where the pupil was completely dilated.

"You're not able to see out of that eye are you," Roderick said. It was a statement, not a question.

"No, I cannot," Jareth replied.

Roderick looked directly at Cronan.

"Your Majesty, I can save Your Highness' eyesight, but I cannot completely change the eye back," Roderick explained.

After a brief pause, Cronan nodded his head once, acknowledging his healer's statement, "Do what you can, Roderick."

The healer patted a chair next to him, indicating for Jareth to sit down. "If it pleases you, Your Highness," he said.

Jareth sat down as Roderick turned to a cabinet across the room. He rummaged through it, pulling out a couple of different powders and mixing them; he then added some water and swirled the contents until the powders dissolved into a turquoise liquid. He turned back to Jareth, carrying the strange fluid and an eye dropper.

"Lean your head back," Roderick instructed and Jareth did as he was told. Roderick drew some of the liquid with the eye dropper, then turned to Jareth. He held Jareth's left eye open and applied a few drops of the potion, causing Jareth to yell when the liquid started to burn.

"Please, Your Highness, the burning will pass," the old healer reassured.

Roderick continued to apply the liquid to Jareth's eye and as the potion did its work, Jareth began seeing bright swirls of color that slowly formed into a view of the healer's office. His eyesight had been restored; however, from that day forward, the pupil in his left eye was never quite the same.

* * *

It was several years later when Talbot lashed out, yet again, during the Winter Solstice Ball following Jareth's coronation as Goblin King. All of the Underground's elite was invited to the castle beyond the Goblin City to celebrate Jareth's crowning. The opulent ballroom was a sight to behold, with mirrors lining the walls, giving the room the appearance of being twice as large. Giant silvery-blue snowflakes fell silently from the ceiling, disappearing halfway to the floor; they sparkled beautifully in the light of the large crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room. A string quartet sat in one corner of the room, consisting of three males and one female all dressed in blue and silver; the music they played encompassed every inch of the room. At the front of the ballroom stood a dais draped in silvery-blue material. Upon the dais sat four thrones where High King Cronan and High Queen Nessa were surrounded by their two sons, their attendants standing quietly behind them. Jareth sat tall and confident to the right of their father while Talbot was seated to their mother's left.

Jareth, who looked so much like his mother with his long, blond hair, was dressed in a metallic blue coat that brought out the blue in his eyes. Under his coat, he wore a black poet's shirt that gave a glimpse of his chest and a silver waistcoat; his long legs were covered in his notoriously tight black breeches and black knee-high boots. Around his neck hung the pendant that marked the sovereignty of the Goblin King. As was Jareth's style, the roots of his hair had been accented with blue and silver streaks. Talbot, who looked every bit like his father with his dark hair and eyes, was dressed more conservatively in a dark blue coat, but with a gray poet's shirt that reached all the way up to his neck, a blue waistcoat and black breeches and knee-high boots. The High King and Queen complemented each other well. Cronan's attire consisted of a royal blue coat and waistcoat with a white shirt and black breeches and boots. Latched to the collar of his shirt was the pendant of his monarchy. His chestnut hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Meanwhile, Nessa was dressed in a floor-length gown made of a royal blue material that sparkled in the light. It was sleeveless, backless and accentuated her figure in a pleasing manner. Her light hair was swept up off her neck and decorated with blue diamonds in the shape of snowflakes. Together, the foursome carried the demeanor of a perfect royal family.

The guests were also dressed to match the season; a sea of blues, whites and silvers covered every inch of the ballroom. The ladies wore beautiful long flowing gowns, while the men looked dashing in their coats, waistcoats, breeches and knee-high boots. The room was alive with excitement as the guests enjoyed the festivities; they were laughing, drinking wine or dancing on the ballroom floor.

Talbot, from his place on the dais, seethed as his brother received all of the attention, especially from all the most beautiful Fae women in the Underground who would look flirtatiously at the young king. One such woman was Princess Ariana of the Elf Kingdom. The princess was the only woman that Talbot had ever loved, even if it was from afar. She was tall and slender with wavy, raven-colored hair that hung to her waist and shone in the light. Her eyes were as blue as a crystal clear lake and sparkled when she smiled. She was fair complected with rosy cheeks and lips that Talbot was dying to kiss.

Talbot's heart leapt into his throat when he noticed Ariana approaching the dais. He started to stand with the intention of asking her to dance when she walked right past him and headed toward Jareth. The latter stood and grasped her hand, brushing his lips across her knuckles before leading her onto the ballroom floor. Jareth held her close to him as he led her into the dance, placing one of her hands on his shoulder before grasping her waist and gripping her free hand in his. Ariana was entranced by Jareth, smiling up at him, not giving a thought to anyone else in the room. The material of her silver gown made a whispering sound as they glided across the ballroom floor.

With fury building up in his chest, Talbot stormed off the dais and headed for a nearby balcony. He stood in the moonlight, staring out at the surrounding labyrinth, clasping the balcony railing in a tight grip. Despite being cold outside, it did not cool the heated flush that rose in his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but to no avail; the hate he felt for Jareth swept through him like a tide, flooding every part of his body.

_I will stand for this no longer_, Talbot's mind fumed and he turned to re-enter the ballroom. He strode across the floor to where Jareth and Ariana were swaying to the music in each other's arms. Guests hastily moved out of his way and those who didn't were shoved aside by Talbot, some even falling to the floor.

"Jareth!" Talbot roared at the top of his voice and the entire room went silent, even the musicians quit playing. Everyone turned wide-eyed to see what the commotion was about. Cronan and Nessa turned their eyes to where their sons were standing amongst the crowd. Cronan stood from his throne and started to head in their direction, but his wife grabbed him by the arm to keep him still.

"Jareth can handle this," Nessa whispered to her husband. Her son was a king now and he needed to handle the situation on his own terms, in his own kingdom.

Talbot, consumed by hate for his brother, yanked his sword from the scabbard at his side and pointed it at Jareth. The crowd around them continued to back away from the fray. Moving Ariana behind him, Jareth calmly unsheathed his own sword and held it toward Talbot, a slight smirk spreading across his face.

"Now, now, Talbot, why are you so upset?" Jareth taunted, keeping his eyes directly on Talbot's.

Jareth's mockery only further stoked the fire burning within Talbot.

"Out of all the women in this room, you had to choose her!" Talbot gestured toward Ariana, who recoiled further behind Jareth in fear. "You knew how I felt about her and, yet, you just had to have her!"

Jareth tutted in reply. "Talbot, if you had really loved her, you would have made your move by now. You saw with your own eyes ... she ... picked ... me."

"I love her and you ruined it!" Talbot shouted, continuing to point his sword at Jareth. "You take everything while I'm left with nothing! You are no brother of mine!"

Jareth only continued to smirk while a look of surprise crossed Ariana's face at Talbot's announcement.

At that moment, Talbot lunged forward to strike at Jareth at the same time Ariana moved from behind him

"Stop!" she yelled before Talbot's sword lunged into her chest; a surprised gasp coming from the surrounding crowd who could see the fracas. With catlike reflexes, Jareth dropped his sword and swooped to catch her as she fell to the floor, blood pouring from the open wound in her chest. He laid her head in his lap, not caring about her blood soaking his clothes. She stared wide-eyed at Jareth as she started to cough, more blood gushing from between her lips. Talbot was rooted to the spot, watching as the lifeblood drained from the woman he loved.

Roderick, who was among the crowd, rushed forward to join Jareth and put a hand over her chest, using magic to close the gaping wound, but it was too late. Ariana looked over at Talbot, looking as though she wanted to say something else, but she began to cough again before she took her last breath and passed through the veil of death.

Jareth hung his head as the fury began to build within him. He gently placed Ariana's head on the ballroom floor and reached for the sword he had dropped. He stood to his full height, pointing the sword at Talbot who was still looking down at the fallen woman with shock on his face. His eyes finally met Jareth's as he heard his brother speak to him.

"You're right. You are no brother of mine," Jareth said with quiet intent. "I should kill you right here, right now, but I will not have more bloodshed in front of everyone tonight. Instead, you shall be banished to the Outer Realm where you will live alone with your guilt. If you should step foot back into the Labyrinth, I will kill you."

Talbot turned his gaze toward his mother and father who were approaching them at the center of the ballroom.

"Father, please help me, it was an accident," he pleaded, holding a hand toward Cronan. Cronan just shook his head sadly.

"No, Talbot, you brought this upon yourself. For an offense such as this, death is the penalty; however, Jareth has shown you mercy by sentencing you to banishment and I will stand behind his decision. But, if you should step foot outside of the Outer Realm, you will be put to death." He summoned the large Fae men dressed in armor who were standing around the ballroom.

"Guards," Cronan said with authority, "take Talbot to the Outer Realm and leave him there. He is to go in the clothes on his back and with no food or water. From this day forward, he is to fend for himself and shall be stripped of his magic and his title as prince."

But before the guards could advance and his magic bound, Talbot disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Jareth cursed under his breath.

"Well played, but I will find you and once I do, you will die," Jareth vowed.

* * *

Within a few seconds of disappearing from the ballroom, Talbot reappeared in the middle of an area so desolate that civilization could not be seen for miles. He landed face first onto the ground, the dust blowing up into his face and making him cough. After he got his breath back, Talbot stood up, brushing himself off and taking in his surroundings. The pale moonlight cast an eerie glow on the dead trees and plants, creating twisted shadows on the ground. Unlike the Labyrinth where a winter chill was in the air, the weather was hot in this uninviting place. Talbot immediately knew where he was.

"I ended up in the Outer Realm after all. Must have been the power of suggestion," he said with a humorless chuckle.

Ever since his childhood, Talbot heard stories about the Outer Realm and how it was where the Underground's seediest inhabitants dwelled. They were either banished there because of their hideous crimes or were in hiding from their imminent death. For most, it was the Underground's version of hell, but for Talbot, it was a welcome sanctuary. He once again scanned the area until he spotted the silhouette of cliffs in the distance. He began to walk in that direction, hoping to find a cave where he could take shelter.

"No better place to hide until I can get revenge for my sweet Ariana," Talbot seethed. "Jareth, I can't wait to make you pay for what you did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little more background story that circles back around to what happens in Chapter 2. Once again, I hope everything flows OK and the plot doesn't sound too stupid. Don't worry, the story between Jareth and Sarah will continue next chapter. Please read and review! - Angel**

Two days later, a funeral for Princess Ariana was held in the Elf Kingdom. Jareth, the High King and Queen, all of the guests at the ball and many other Underground inhabitants were in attendance. Ariana had not only been beautiful on the outside, but she also had a heart of gold and everyone wanted to pay their respects to the well-loved princess.

As per the Elf Kingdom's custom, Ariana's body was burned on a funeral pyre along the lakeshore. The sky was covered in dark clouds to match the collective mood of the mourners and a strong wind blew across the land, creating whitecaps on the water and causing the flames to waver. The gusts of wind blew through Jareth's long locks as he stood between his and Ariana's parents, staring stony-faced into the fire. Instead of his usual flamboyant style, he was dressed somberly in a black coat, waistcoat, poet's shirt, breeches and knee high boots. His hands gripped a black walking stick; on the head was a silver owl in flight. Next to him, Nessa threaded her hand through her son's arm and gripped the crook of his elbow, tears running down her face. Cronan stood beside her with his hand resting on her back. On the other side of Jareth, Ariana's father remained stoic with one arm around his wife who sobbed loudly, clutching on to her husband and burying her face in his chest.

Ariana had been a great friend of Jareth's since they were children. They often played games together when her family would come to court, wreaking havoc on the castle staff and their laughter ringing throughout the vast halls. Although they would try to include Talbot in their antics, he usually turned them down, preferring to sit and read in quiet corners of the large castle. The real reason, however, was because he became shy and tongue-tied around the young princess. As they grew older, Talbot's infatuation with Ariana turned into full-blown love, but he could never quite express his feelings to the beautiful princess. Any other Fae woman he would just bed to fulfill his sexual needs, but he often sat and pined for Ariana as he tried to get up the courage to court her. He had hoped to make her his wife someday. Jareth, on the other hand, held more of a brotherly love for Ariana.

Entranced by the flames, Jareth became lost in his thoughts as the words spoken by the Elf Kingdom's High Priest faded into the background. Although Talbot was the ultimate cause of Ariana's death, Jareth felt guilt for having played a part in it. He knew how unstable Talbot became when his emotions overtook him and Jareth had taunted him at the ball. He hadn't been the Goblin King for very long and already he had blood on his hands. Jareth knew he had to make it right and if he ever got his hands on Talbot, he would put an end to his immortal life.

* * *

Despite his quick temper, Talbot could be a very patient man. It had been more than 100 years since he had transported himself to the Outer Realm and during that time, he became obsessed with exacting revenge on Jareth. However, he had not sat idle throughout the centuries; he had used the time perfecting his magical skills. Before his exile in the Outer Realm, he had been much weaker than his older sibling, but now he was almost as powerful, if not quite fully.

Talbot had also adapted to his surroundings, making allies with many of the other outcasts who lived within the Outer Realm's caves and learning how to survive in the desolate land. His closest ally was an old Fae witch named Morgra who escaped from the Underground's Dark Region, so named because it was where harpies, banshees and other dark creatures lurked. Morgra was almost a thousand years old, with disheveled gray hair and a weatherworn face that framed one beady black eye and one enlarged white eye. Her twisted frame was always shrouded in shabby black robes; her gnarled hands the only other body part that ever showed. She helped Talbot hone his magic, taking him under her wing and teaching him the darker side of sorcery. He began to conjure black crystals and practiced using them on obstacles that Morgra would throw his way, completely destroying them. Talbot also perfected his shape shifting ability, turning into a red-tailed hawk every chance he had; he came to enjoy the freedom that flight gave him.

As his power became stronger, he began to organize the inhabitants of the Outer Realm, with Morgra by his side, creating a small army of his own. As a fear tactic, those who refused to fight by his side were immediately vanquished in order to discourage the rest from resisting his rule.

When the time was right, Talbot planned to mobilize his army against Jareth, putting an end to his rule.

* * *

Almost five years after it happened, word of a girl who had conquered the Goblin King's Labyrinth and managed to escape back to the Aboveground had finally reached the furthest corners of the Underground. When he was a child, Talbot overheard his uncle, the Goblin King at the time, telling Jareth that if anyone should ever overcome the Labyrinth, its power would become weakened. According to him, the only way the Labyrinth could remain strong was for the sitting Goblin King to retain power over the conqueror. So when Talbot heard the news, he was elated, and began to devise his attack on the Labyrinth and subsequent overthrow of his hated sibling, making himself Goblin King.

Jareth, who was usually vigilant when it came to Talbot, was preoccupied with his plans to restore his crumbling Labyrinth; he planned to begin his seduction of Sarah in the guise of David Prescott the very next day. So he wasn't prepared that night when Talbot's army of around 150 appeared at the Labyrinth gates. Despite its weakened state, the Labyrinth was still able to warn Jareth of the intrusion via their magical connection.

"He comes to claim the throne," a feminine voice whispered in his ear.

Luckily, Jareth was in the Underground at the time of the warning. He was sitting on his throne, one leg draped over the arm, and watching Sarah through a crystal ball while contemplating how he was going to persuade her back to his kingdom. As soon as he heard the voice of the Labyrinth, the image of Sarah faded into haziness and he began searching for Talbot instead. Concentrating on the crystal ball with a frown on his face, an image of Talbot's army trying to breach the Labyrinth's walls appeared. However, Talbot was nowhere to be seen.

Jareth immediately stood up and began to summon his army, giving his lieutenants orders.

"Hurry! Move! We can't let them get inside the Labyrinth's walls!" Jareth ordered, and the army of goblins disappeared one by one, only to reappear outside the Labyrinth to engage in battle. Jareth's army far outnumbered Talbot's and was much more experienced in combat, so he was confident they would be victorious.

Meanwhile, Jareth knew Talbot was lurking around his kingdom under the cloak of darkness, and he was determined to capture the bastard himself. He transformed into his owl form and flew through one of the throne room windows into the night sky. Even in the modest moonlight, Jareth was able to search the darkness with his keen eyesight; he could hear the sounds of battle off in the distance.

As Jareth soared toward the battle, he spotted a hawk below him and knew who it was.

_Now you're mine, Talbot_, Jareth thought as he swooped to engage his brother. They collided in mid-flight, talons stretched out to tear into each other. As they fought in the night air, a sound of pain erupted from the hawk and it started to fall out of the sky. Jareth dove after his brother, meaning to finish the fight. Talbot transformed back into his Fae form as he hit the ground with a grunt and rolled. As he regained his thoughts, Talbot stood up, gripping the arm that Jareth had ripped into, and noticed he was standing in the middle of a forest. Blood from the wound on his arm flowed between his fingers.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Talbot heard a cavalier voice from his left and he turned his head that way. Jareth stepped out from behind a tree, dressed in his battle regalia, a smirk across his face. He adjusted the fingers of his black leather gloves as his eyes met Talbot's in the dark. "You have trespassed into my domain and now I get to kill you."

Jareth approached Talbot and circled him like a predator after its prey. He finally stopped right in front of Talbot and put a gloved finger to his lips in contemplation.

"The question is, should I kill you fast or should I kill you slow? Which do you deserve more?" he asked rhetorically.

Talbot looked back at him stone-faced.

"Do what you will, but you know what?" Talbot asked and Jareth crooked his head to the side. "I won't go that easily."

With that, a black crystal formed in his hands and he dove to the left as he launched it at Jareth who ducked to the side, forming a crystal ball of his own. Talbot's black crystal narrowly missed Jareth, smashing into the tree behind him and creating a large hole in the trunk. Talbot ran for cover behind another tree as Jareth hurled his crystal at him, only to hit an adjacent tree instead.

"My, my, my, _brother_, for being so perfect, you really need to practice your aim," Talbot tutted from his hiding place.

"Oh don't worry, Talbot, I just enjoy toying with you," Jareth replied coolly as he hid in the shadow of a nearby tree and formed another crystal. "I have to admit, though, you've gotten pretty good with conjuring balls, it's just too bad you don't know how to use them."

Jareth's blatant insinuation angered Talbot and he lunged to the right, throwing another black crystal toward Jareth only to narrowly miss again. Jareth, with his catlike reflexes, took the opportunity to launch the crystal in his hand at Talbot, hitting him squarely in the chest and throwing him against a tree. Talbot's head hit the trunk, knocking him unconcious.

Jareth approached Talbot's limp body and looked down at him.

"You know? I think I'll enjoy watching you die slowly. Killing you fast is too good for you," Jareth said as he picked Talbot off the ground and transported him to his dungeons.

* * *

Talbot slowly opened his eyes and at first he thought he was blind. After searching his surroundings, his eyes registered the dim light coming from somewhere in the room he was in. The odor of something rotten assaulted his nose and he almost gagged at the smell. As his senses continued coming to him, Talbot realized he was locked within a cell in what could only be a dungeon. He was laying on a small dingy cot that could barely hold his tall frame. He sat up and placed his booted feet on the cement floor, only to notice it was damp and dirty. His head began pounding in pain and he put a hand to the back of his head, drawing it away to find flecks of dried blood.

He heard a scratching sound and turned his head in the direction of the noise. Over in one corner of the cell stood a rat, which stared at him with its beady eyes. He continued scanning his surroundings and discovered the dim light he saw earlier was coming from a lone torch in the corner of the dungeon. On the wall were chains where enemies of the Goblin King were locked up and left to die. In another corner was a rack where tortures were carried out, several sharp objects were hanging on the wall.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and along the side of his face. Talbot had no idea how long he had been in this hellhole, but he needed to get out now. With a flick of his wrist, Talbot tried to conjure a black crystal, but nothing happened. The cell was made of iron, leaving him completely defenseless.

Talbot stood up and walked to the cell door without touching it, trying to see if anyone else was in the room. He could hear voices on the other side of the dungeon door and could only assume they were the guards. Despite having elevated Fae hearing, Talbot had to strain his ears to listen in on their conversation. Their verbal skills weren't the best, but Talbot could still figure out what they were talking about.

"I hears King wants the girly back to fix Labyrinth," one of the guards said in a deep voice. "Me hopes he gets her."

"I hopes, too. Things wrong here and me don't likes it," the other replied in a slightly higher voice. "I hears he going Above to make her Queen."

"I hears he wants girly for other things, too," the first guard said, and they started laughing. Far off, Talbot could hear something make a loud banging sound and then the feet of the guards pounding on the floor as they ran off to investigate.

_So Jareth's trying to bring his little conqueror back to the Underground, is he?_ Talbot thought frantically. _I can't let that happen! I need to get out of here!  
_  
At that moment, the entrance to the dungeon opened and a small, ugly goblin wearing a red scarf carried in a tray with only a slice of bread and a goblet of water. To Talbot's surprise, the little creature placed the tray on the floor, came up to the cell door and unlocked it, letting Talbot free. He stood there for a moment in shock until the small goblin spoke to him.

"Hurry up! We don't have time to dally!"

A smile slowly crept across Talbot's face.

"Morgra," he said.

* * *

While the battle raged on the night before, Morgra used the opportunity to hurriedly find a way into the Labyrinth. She knew the Goblin King's army would quickly dispatch of Talbot's, but they were disposable and meant as a distraction for her and Talbot to make their way to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Even though the Labyrinth was still strong in many ways, Morgra used her magical senses to find any weakness within its walls. Although most Underground dwellers would not have noticed it, Morgra was able to find a small opening in the Labyrinth's defenses. Because the link between Labyrinth and ruler was broken in this particular spot, Jareth had no warning as Morgra managed to slip through the gap.

Once inside, she popped her large, white eye out of its socket and used it to quickly find her way through the Labyrinth's twists and turns. She would have preferred to just magically transport herself to the castle, but she knew the Labyrinth was still strong enough to prevent enemies from doing just that and she also needed to conserve her strength. At one point in her journey, she stopped and looked up as she heard a loud screech rip through the sky and knew that Talbot was in trouble, but she continued with their original plan.

About two hours later, she arrived at the large gate leading to the Goblin City and placed her eye back in its socket. The horizon was starting to slightly lighten as dawn slowly approached; Morgra knew she would have to hurry in order to get to the castle. As she approached the gate, a giant metal guard built into its doors began to stir.

"Who goes there?" asked a low, booming voice. The creature reached to its side and picked up a gigantic axe leaning against the wall.

"Who goes there?" it asked again as it spotted Morgra and began to swing the axe toward her.

Morgra held up her hands and with all her might, stopped the axe in midair, keeping it from descending on her. Shaking from the effort, Morgra used all her strength to take control of the axe. After struggling for a few minutes, she felt the guard's hold on the weapon give and she was able to hoist it from its grip, causing it to fly through the air and landing in the distance with a loud thud. The gigantic guard, however, was still moving toward her and she faced it once more, holding up her hands and using all of her power to keep it at bay. As she felt her power strain to its breaking point, smoke began to pour out of the creature and it began to falter. Morgra had to swoop to the side as it finally collapsed and the helmet rolled away, revealing a small male goblin at the controls. The pitiful looking creature stared up at her with large frightened eyes as she approached him. Since her magic was nearing depletion, she decided to let the goblin live, kicking him instead and knocking him out. Morgra then turned to the double doors leading to the Goblin City and, tapping into the last of her magical resources, pushed the gate open.

As she entered, she took in her surroundings and found the city appeared to be abandoned; all of its inhabitants were either hiding or still outside the Labyrinth fighting off Talbot's remaining army. However, Morgra didn't take the situation for granted and quietly made her way through the city, stealthily moving closer to the Goblin King's castle.

As she approached the looming structure, Morgra closed her eyes and reached out to sense if Talbot was anywhere within the castle's walls. After a couple minutes of searching, she found Talbot locked up in the dungeon and defenseless, much to her chagrin. Outside the dungeon door, she sensed two large goblin guards standing next to a set of keys hanging on the wall. As she continued to search with her mind, she saw a small goblin dressed in a red scarf and carrying a tray of food walking down the stairs toward the dungeon; this was her one chance to release Talbot.

The little goblin's eyes began to glaze over as Morgra telepathically took control of Speck's body and mind. He stared straight ahead as Morgra moved him forward on his intended path. As he approached the guards, he hurriedly hid in the shadows, finding a large stone on the ground and throwing it off in the distance. The guards immediately heard the commotion and ran off to investigate. Speck then approached the dungeon door, placing the tray on the floor and jumping up to grab the keys off the wall. He then picked up the tray and opened the dungeon door, revealing Talbot locked inside one of the cells.

As Talbot watched him, Speck placed the tray on the floor, came up to the cell door and unlocked it, letting Talbot free. He stood there for a moment in shock until Speck spoke to him.

"Hurry up! We don't have time to dally!"

* * *

While the guards were still off on their investigation, Talbot carefully stepped through the cell door and started to follow behind the small goblin. On his way out, he kicked the tray with the bread and water into a dark corner. He then quickly left the dim dungeon and closed the door behind him so as not to arouse suspicion. He hurriedly walked behind Speck whose eyes were still glazed over as Morgra continued to take control of his mind. Instead of going upstairs, the little goblin turned in the opposite direction of where the guards were occupied and led Talbot through a series of dreary halls, lit only by evenly spaced torches. Through her telepathic connection to the small creature, she was able to read his mind and learned of a tunnel that led from the castle to the Goblin City.

Speck approached a section of stone wall under one of the torches and reached up to push in one of the stones. The section swung inward to reveal a dimly lit tunnel that would lead Talbot on his way to freedom. As he followed Speck through the opening, the door closed shut behind them. The tunnel had a dirt floor and was dank smelling, but Talbot thought it was a welcome reprieve from the stench of the dungeon cell.

As they made their way through the tunnel, Talbot noticed that the light was becoming stronger. A few minutes later, they approached an old slatted door and he stopped behind Speck as the small goblin opened it, letting in the early morning light. Still following Speck, Talbot exited the tunnel, taking in his surroundings and finding himself among a group of bushes next to a wall. Everywhere he looked were various small cottages and he realized he was within the walls of the Goblin City. To his left, he heard an old woman speak to him. He turned his head to the source of the voice and found Morgra hidden among the shadows.

"Quick! We must move before we're discovered!" she whispered.

Talbot hurried past Speck, who remained standing in the bushes, looking straight ahead with glazed eyes. Talbot moved to hide in the shadows next to his lone ally.

"Morgra, you beautiul woman, thank you for coming for me," Talbot said, kissing one of her gnarled hands. "I have a new plan; it looks like we're going to the Aboveground."

As they started to carefully make their way back through the Goblin City, Morgra extracted her mind from Speck's and erased any memory of what had just transpired. The poor little goblin was left standing dazed out in the morning sun, not knowing how he got there or what he was doing. After a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the castle to complete that day's chores.

* * *

Although all Fae could transform into one animal or another, the ability to change into a bird was the trait of Fae royalty only. Morgra, who could morph into a leopard, had to exit the Labyrinth by foot. So, instead of transforming into a hawk and flying out of the Labyrinth, Talbot stuck by Morgra's side as they slowly made their way back through the Labyrinth to the weak spot where she had entered. To help speed up their journey, Morgra once again used her magic eye to help them choose the correct route.

About two hours later, they emerged from within the Labyrinth's walls, free of its power. Talbot waved his hand, using a glamour to change his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt, blue patterned tie and black dress shoes, In one hand, he carried a black walking stick and sported a pair of dark sunglasses that shaded his chocolate colored eyes; above his sunglasses, his Fae eyebrows took on a human appearance. His short chestnut colored hair was slicked back, accentuating his handsome face.  
Talbot turned to Morgra and smiled.

"So, care to join me for a little trip to the Aboveground?" he asked, offering her his arm. She nodded as she slid her arm through his.  
With that, they disappeared as they transported themselves above.

* * *

Close to lunchtime that day, Speck descended the stairs leading down to the dungeon. In his hands, he carried a tray consisting of a slice of bread and a goblet of water. He greeted the guards at the door before entering the dungeon. When Speck's eyes fell on the empty cell, he dropped the tray, which made a loud clang as it fell to the floor.

"He's gone! The prisoner is gone!" he shouted frantically as he turned and ran for the throne room to alert the Goblin King. The guards jumped to attention and entered the dungeon, searching the gloom, before raising the alarm. Goblins began showing up from all corners of the castle and began searching for the escaped prisoner.

Meanwhile, Speck ran as fast as his small legs would carry him until he reached the double doors leading to the throne room where he came to a screeching halt. Nervously, he opened one of the doors and, upon seeing Jareth lounging on his throne, he spoke.

"Ummmm, Your Majesty?" his small, timid voice carried across the air, dragging Jareth out of his deep thoughts. The crystal ball he was holding disappeared.

"Yes?" came Jareth's deep, silky reply as his haughty gaze fell on the little goblin. Speck looked at the floor, as though wishing it would swallow him up; his hands nervously played with the red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Your Majesty ... Talbot's escaped," he said quietly. He continued to look at the floor, anticipating what would happen next.

"What!" Jareth roared as he stood up from his throne. Out of thin air, a riding crop appeared in one gloved hand and he advanced on Speck, tapping him in the chest with it "How did this happen?"

"We don't know, Your Majesty. He was in his cell last night, but now he's gone," he said nervously.

At that moment, he anxiously awaited a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Instead, the Goblin King strode to one of the throne room windows to gaze upon his Labyrinth, as though seeking answers from it. He reached out to the Labyrinth and discovered what he was dreading most: because Talbot had escaped, the Labyrinth had been weakened even more. Along with bringing Sarah back, he would have to seek out his brother and dispatch of him.

"Well," he calmly said, "if I know my brother, he will do everything in his power to unseat me as the Goblin King. Too bad for him, I don't plan to go that easily."


	5. Chapter 5

**And now, back to Jareth and Sarah. I also talk a little bit about England, so sorry if anything isn't quite right. :-) - Angel**

It was Sunday afternoon, and Sarah was frantically going through her closet, trying to find something to wear. She only had an hour left before she had to meet up with David and she couldn't decide on an outfit. On the one hand, she didn't want to underdress, but on the other hand, she didn't want to go overboard. After 20 minutes of flinging clothes around her room, she finally settled on a simple pair of jeans, her favorite pair of dark brown boots and a green long-sleeved, V-neck sweater that brought out her emerald eyes and showed off her curves.

She then went into the bathroom to apply a little makeup to bring out her already natural beauty and to brush out her long locks. After she was done, she scrutinized herself in the full-length mirror until she was satisfied with how she looked.

At 10 minutes to 2, she grabbed her jacket from off the coatrack and left her apartment, only stopping to lock her door. Then, with a nervous breath, she walked to the coffee shop.

* * *

David was already seated at a small high-top table located near the windows when Sarah entered the coffee shop. Steam arose from a cup of black coffee sitting in front of him. He stood as she approached the table, secretly appraising her delicious curves. In turn, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in black slacks, black shoes and a dark blue button-down shirt that accentuated his physique. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone to show just a glimpse of his skin underneath, and the chain he wore around his neck glinted in the sun streaming through the windows. His hair was still in the same disarray as the day she met him and he looked at her through the same round tortoiseshell glasses.

She held her hand out to him, intending to shake his, but once again, he captured her hand and bent low as he placed a kiss across her knuckles. He then straightened up and pulled out her chair for her. Once she was seated, he walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"You look stunning, Sarah," he complimented her in his sensual British accent.

She could feel the heat rise in her face as she flushed and she nervously reached up to push her hair behind her ear. He smirked, pleased with her reaction.

"Thank you, you look great yourself," she replied, looking up to meet his blue eyes with her green ones. Sarah thought she felt a jolt of electricity between them as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"What can I get you?" a voice broke through her reverie and she came back to herself. She looked up to see a pretty girl of about 20 with an eyebrow piercing and chin-length, magenta colored hair waiting to take her order.

"I'll take a small peppermint mocha, please," she ordered. The girl turned to go fill her order and Sarah noticed her smile flirtatiously with David as she passed by him. Jealousy instantly exploded within Sarah before quickly receding again.

_What's wrong with me? I barely know this man and already I'm acting like we're an item_, she reprimanded herself.

Her reaction had only lasted a few seconds, but he noticed the way Sarah had narrowed her eyes at the girl. A slight smile formed on his lips.

_There's the spitfire I'm familiar with_, he mused.

"So, how's your weekend been so far?" David asked, drawing Sarah's emerald eyes back his way.

"Not too bad considering I had to work both Friday and yesterday. Sometimes it feels like that's all I get done is work and school, school and work," she pointed at herself and smirked. "All work and no play makes Sarah a dull girl."

"Nah, I find you fascinating," replied David, leaning forward to look more closely at Sarah. "I can't help, but want to learn more."

Sarah's lips parted as she found herself becoming entranced once more by this man.

"What would you like to know?" she asked as she held his gaze.

"Hmmmm, where do I begin?" He placed a finger to his lips as he contemplated his first question. Having watched Sarah throughout the years, he already knew many of the answers. "How about we start off easy with you telling me where you're originally from and about your family?"

"Oh, that's easy enough," she responded. "I grew up in a small town about eight hours from here called Everett. My dad, Robert, is a pretty well-respected attorney in that area. My stepmom, Irene, is a stay-at-home mom who takes care of my younger brother, Toby, who's about 14 now and a freshman in high school. Anyway, I usually try to make it back there for some of the holidays if I can. I moved here to Stratford when I was 19, wanting to be on my own, and I ended up getting married when I was 21 but it didn't last long. Guess you could say I was young, dumb and tried to grow up too fast. So, how about you? Where in Britain are you originally from?"

"I'm from Reading, which is located on the Thames River west of London. My parents lived there until they passed away a few years ago and I don't have any siblings, so I don't have much reason to go back; hence, why I moved across the pond. I also did my schooling at the University of Reading, earning my Ph.D. from there before moving on to instruct at the University of Cambridge in the arts department. I've always had an affinity for beauty," he turned his eyes toward Sarah to further his point. She flushed, but continued to hold his gaze as he smiled.

"You're very beautiful when you blush. I hope I get to see it some more," he said, causing her to further turn red. "You know, I would love it if you would sit for me sometime; I know your portrait would look stunning in pastels. What do you say? Will you be my model?"

Sarah wasn't a prude, but the idea of being alone in a room with David while he captured her on canvas just somehow seemed intimate to her. She couldn't help but think about Kate and Leo in "Titanic."

"Model?" she thought for a moment. "Can I think it over a little bit before giving you an answer?"

"Sure, but please let me know soon; I find inspiration with you," he reached out to tuck a piece of hair that escaped from behind her ear and looked into her eyes. When he touched her, she was startled when she felt a jolt of electricity pass between them again.

Slightly smirking at Sarah's reaction to his touch, Jareth leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"So what made you decide to go into business administration?"

Sarah came back to herself as she realized he had asked a question.

"Well, I can't lie, the ability to earn more money is pretty enticing although at this point, I'm not sure what type of career I want to get into. I was thinking maybe something in marketing, but I guess we'll see what happens when I get closer to having my degree. How about you? What led you on the path of art?" Sarah leaned over to take a sip of her coffee, glancing at David over the brim of her cup.

"I've always liked to create, but when I was about 12, I went on a trip to Paris with my parents. While I was there, we went to the Louvre Museum and I was just amazed by all the beauty surrounding me. I was mostly smitten with the paintings though. The use of color in many of them was just astounding and they inspired me to do everything I could to contribute to the arts. But, because you can't really do too much with an art degree, I decided I would become an art instructor, although I like to dally in painting when I'm at home. I've even shown my work in several art galleries back in my home country," he leaned forward and looked directly into Sarah's eyes. "Like I said, when something inspires me, I have to capture it."

Sarah reached for her coffee to take a sip, trying to hide the flush that once again spread across her face.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, they continued asking questions and learning about each other's lives, likes and loves. Around 5 o'clock, Sarah glanced at her watch and was surprised to see how much time had gone by. They had been so interested in each other's stories, that they didn't pay attention to the time. She glanced over at the counter and noticed the baristas were giving them looks of impatience, waiting for them to leave so they could close.

"I really hate to put an end to our conversation, but I think we're about to get bounced out of the joint," she said, secretly pointing toward the employees so only David could see. "Besides, I should start walking home so I can get laundry done."

"How about I walk you home? I don't live too far from the campus, so I just walked here, too," David said, standing up to help Sarah put on her jacket before putting on his.

As David held the door open for Sarah to walk through, he turned to the magenta-haired girl who served them and tipped his finger to his forehead in a small farewell.

"Have a good night, Madison. See you in class tomorrow." The girl returned a reply as David turned to exit and caught a glimpse of jealousy on Sarah's face before she quickly schooled her features.

_Oh, Precious, how I love your fire_, Jareth thought.

"Shall we?" he asked Sarah with a smile, offering his arm to her which, with some shyness, she accepted.

It was a beautiful fall evening as they walked toward Sarah's apartment building. The afternoon sun was just beginning to go down and a slight breeze blew through the treetops, making the leaves whisper in response.

"So, have you thought any more about sitting for me?" Jareth asked, looking straight ahead and waiting for her response.

Sarah slightly stiffened at his question, not quite sure what to say. After a few seconds of contemplation, she finally responded.

"What would it entail?" she asked slowly and nervously.

A smile crossed David's face as understanding of what she was really asking sunk in.

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about anything indecent. I just thought maybe you could stop by my studio and just ... sit. No hidden agendas. I just really would love to paint your likeness."

Sarah blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just have never modeled for anyone before," she replied. She paused for a few seconds, thinking, and then turned her head to look at him with a smile. "Sure, I guess I could do that."

"Great, love. I look forward to it," he stopped and looked up at Sarah's apartment building as they reached the front door. "Well, here we are."

Sarah climbed the first step and turned to face David. Even with the extra bit of height, she was still slightly shorter than him. She raised her eyes to meet his appraising ones.

"I had a really great time," she said, feeling the butterflies in her stomach once again. She lingered on the step, hoping David would kiss her goodnight.

He gazed intently into her eyes.

"I have to say, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I really enjoyed your company as well," he said softly, then leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, moving his arms around her back to hold her. Sarah closed her eyes and moved her hands up to wrap around his neck. As soon as their lips met, a tingle swept through her whole body, and Sarah wasn't sure if it was her reacting to David's kiss or if electricity was actually flowing between them. Because of that spark, what started off as a light goodnight kiss soon turned into something more passionate, as David worked his mouth over Sarah's and she allowed him further access. A light moan escaped her, which was music to his ears.

Out of nowhere, a voice brought them back to the here and now.

"Get a room wouldja!" It came from one of the apartments above them.

Startled, Sarah pulled away from David and looked toward the source of the voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Davenport!" she called back, then turned back toward David with a shake of her head and a small laugh. The window above thumped closed as Mrs. Davenport walked away.

"Sorry about that," Sarah said with a trace of frustration in her voice and a roll of her eyes. "That would be Mrs. Davenport, the neighborhood watch. She lives a couple of doors down from me. I swear, if you want to know anything about anybody around here, she can tell you their life stories."

David chuckled and leaned against the stair railing.

"It's OK, love, I probably should let you go anyway since tomorrow is Monday," he replied. _And before I reach the point of no return_, he thought. "I'll call you during my lunch break tomorrow to arrange a time for you to come sit for me."

"Sounds good, David. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a good night" replied Sarah. She reluctantly turned to walk up the rest of the stairs, but Jareth grabbed her hand and gently pulled her toward him for one last kiss. He then placed a kiss to the palm of her hand before letting her go.

"Good night, love," he whispered, then turned to walk up the street toward his apartment.

Sarah touched her fingers to her lips and watched as he strode away. She then sighed, turned around and entered her apartment building.

After they were gone, a lone figure emerged from the shadow of a neighboring building. A fiendish grin spread across the face of the handsome, dark-haired stranger who had followed the couple from the coffee shop.

_So, this is Jareth's little plaything_, Talbot thought to himself. _Not bad, not bad at all. I think I might have to get in on the action_.

With that, Talbot walked off in the opposite direction of Jareth, with his hands in his pockets and whistling a happy tune.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sarah found herself once again making a mad dash for her apartment door and shuffling through her keys as her phone rang off the hook. After letting herself in, she threw her keys into the bowl next to the door and tossed her backpack onto the floor. The phone was on its fifth ring as she lifted the receiver out of its cradle.

"Hello?" Sarah asked, hoping it would be David on the other end.

"Hello, beautiful," said a familiar silky British accent. At the sound of his voice, the butterflies once again started making their rounds inside her stomach. "How are you doing, love?"

"You know, for a Monday, I'm doing pretty good ... especially now," Sarah said flirtatiously, trying to keep the nervous shake out of her voice.

"Really? I know my day has gotten much better now that I've called you," said David. After a brief silence in which he knew that Sarah was blushing, he continued. "So, I'm wondering when you will be able to model for me?"

Sarah thought about it for a few seconds, still nervous about the prospect. "Well, how about we meet again this Sunday? I work everyday this week, plus with classes on top of that, I don't have much free time," she said.

"That sounds good although I'd really hate to wait that long to see you again," David replied. "How about meeting me for lunch on Wednesday? That's if you don't have anything else going on."

The butterflies began to pick up the pace in Sarah's stomach and she had to calm herself down before responding.

"I don't have anything going on. My last morning class ends at noon and I don't go into work until 2 o'clock. Does that work for you?"

"Perfect. I could meet you around 12:30? A student told me about a great pizza joint called Tony's just a few blocks away from campus if that works for you? My treat," he said, smiling at the prospect of seeing Sarah again.

"Yeah, I know that place, it's pretty good. Sounds like a plan to me," she said.

"Great, I'll see you Wednesday at 12:30. Until then, I'll be thinking of you," David replied smoothly. He could almost hear Sarah's blush over the phone.

_If only you knew in what ways I'm thinking of you, Precious_, Jareth thought with a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, I better take off so I can get everything ready for my next class. I'll see you Wednesday though, love," David said.

"I look forward to it ... bye," Sarah replied before hanging up the phone, her heart pounding in her ears.

* * *

That afternoon as she sat in her business ethics class, Sarah stared out of the classroom window, chewing on the end of her pen. As the professor droned on in front of the classroom, Sarah was once more daydreaming about David's kiss the night before. If it hadn't been for Mrs. Davenport, she really didn't know how far things would have gone; and would she have stopped them from happening? She smiled at the thought.

As she continued to look out the window, Sarah thought she spotted a man across campus dressed all in black leaning against a tree. Although she couldn't see his face, Sarah had an odd sensation that he was watching her.

_That can't be possible_, she thought. _I barely even noticed him standing there; it's highly unlikely that he would have noticed me through these windows.  
_  
Within the blink of an eye, Sarah looked back in the direction of the tree and he was gone. She shook her head and chalked it up to her rampant imagination.

"Sarah?" she suddenly heard the professor calling her name, startling her out of her reverie.

"Sir?" she turned her head to the front of the classroom.

"Would you like to answer the question or do you prefer I leave you to your dreaming?" Professor Bloom said. All the other students were looking at her.

"I'm sorry, professor, could you repeat the question?" Sarah replied as she heard titters from around the classroom.

The professor gave her a stern look. "I asked what kind of laws is price fixing a violation of?"

"It's a violation of antitrust laws, sir," Sarah responded and the professor looked satisfied.

"Thank you, Miss Williams," he said as he continued on with his lecture about how antitrust laws worked.

Sarah turned to look back out of the window, expecting to see the man in black again, but there was no one there.

_You're cracking up_, Williams, she thought as she sighed and began jotting down notes.

* * *

That Tuesday at work, Sarah was busy waiting on tables when Jasmine approached her with a large smile on her face. Anytime Jasmine looked like the cat that ate the canary put Sarah on her guard. She knew how impish Jazz could be; it was one of Jasmine's traits she enjoyed so much.

"Wha-a-at?" Sarah asked cautiously, scrutinizing the look on her best friend's face.

"I'm just wondering if your pheromones are working overtime or something," Jazz replied and her smile got even larger. Sarah looked at her with a surprised look on her face before laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked as she placed some drinks on a tray to carry to one of her tables. Jasmine leaned back on the counter next to her.

"Well, first the professor and now ... that," she said, one slender finger pointing to a lone figure sitting at one of the tables. "I went to wait on him, but he requested you. Do you know him?"

Sarah's eyes followed Jasmine's finger to the handsome, dark-haired stranger who was casually looking through a menu. The memory of the man she thought she had seen on campus the day before came back to her.

"I have no idea who that is. Did he actually request me by name?" she asked.

"No, he just pointed to you and asked for you. God, I wish I was you right now," Jasmine sighed.

Sarah was surprised herself that the man had requested her over Jasmine. Sarah always felt like she was no competition next to her best friend who reminded her of a statuesque African queen. Jasmine was tall and slender with long black hair and flawless caramel-colored skin. She was always well-dressed and carried herself like a runway model. Men were always flocking to her like dogs in heat.

Sarah gestured to the tray of drinks in front of her.

"Could you deliver these for me while I go and see what he wants?" Sarah asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Lucky little devil," Jazz teased as Sarah squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked over to the table, pulling her pad and pen out of her apron pocket.

"Hi, my name is Sarah and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink for starters?" Sarah asked as she tried to keep her nervous voice in check.

A pair of chocolate-colored eyes met Sarah's as the man looked up from his menu. Jasmine was right; he was gorgeous with short, dark hair that was slicked back from his face. He looked put together in a black suit tailored to fit him just right. Under the suit jacket he wore a dark gray button up shirt with a black and gray striped tie.

"Ah, yes," he replied in a smooth British accent.

_What's with the British guys?_ Sarah couldn't help but think; however, she found herself getting lost in those dark eyes.

"I think I'll have a glass of iced tea, thank you," he continued.

"I have to say, the iced tea here is excellent," Sarah said truthfully. "Is there anything else I can get you or do you need a couple of minutes to decide?"

_Oh, I know what I want already_, thought Talbot. He turned his eyes away from Sarah to look back at the menu.

"I think I'm ready now," he said. He laid the menu on the table and pointed to the item he wanted to order. "I'm going to have the mushroom ravioli."

Sarah hurriedly jotted down his order before looking back up at him. After having worked at the same restaurant for the last nine years, she had everything from the menu memorized.

"That comes with garlic toast and a side salad. What kind of dressing would you like? We have ranch, Italian, French, balsamic vinaigrette, caesar, thousand island or bleu cheese."

"I think I'll go with the vinaigrette," he answered, closing the menu and handing it to Sarah who reached for it.

Before Sarah could turn away to place his order, she heard him speak again.

"By the way, what did you say your name was again?" he inquired.

"Oh, um, I'm Sarah," she replied and he smiled.

"Beautiful name. I'm Aaron Thomas; nice to meet you," he said, reaching his hand out to her.

Although she had been hit on before by annoying customers, Sarah found her encounter with this patron to be different; she was actually entranced by this dark stranger.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sarah replied as she reached out to shake his hand. Instead of a handshake, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss across her knuckles, making her blush.

_Is this a British custom or something?_ she couldn't help thinking, but she kind of enjoyed it.

"Well, uh, I better go put your order in," Sarah stumbled over her words, causing him to smirk. She turned and walked toward the kitchen.

_Very nice, Jareth. I have to admit, you have good taste_, Talbot thought as he watched her walk away.

As Sarah arrived in the kitchen to place his order, Jasmine glided up to her again.

"So?" she asked. Sarah turned to look at her with a large smile.

"Oh my God, Jazz, he ... is ... hot. His name's Aaron Thomas and he's also British although I haven't found out anymore than that," Sarah said dreamily before a slight frown crossed her features. "Is it wrong for me to be interested in another man and still see David?"

"Sarah, you've only had one date so far with David. You're still young; there's nothing wrong with playing the field. Just have fun ... but not to the point of being a slut," Jasmine teased and Sarah smacked her in the arm, laughing.

Jasmine walked away to check on her tables while Sarah filled a glass with some ice and tea, placing a lemon wedge on the rim. She poured some more into a carafe and carried them over to Aaron's table.

"Here you go, some fresh iced tea," she leaned over to place the glass in front of him and sat the carafe to the side. "Anything else I can get you while you wait for your food?"

_I can think of a couple of things_, Talbot thought dirtily.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime," he replied, appraising her with his dark eyes.

Sarah didn't know how to respond; she knew that she had just met David, but she didn't feel right to accept Aaron's offer despite what Jasmine told her. She finally made her decision.

"I've actually just started seeing someone," she said although she couldn't help but like the attention Aaron was giving her. The smile on his face turned to disappointment.

"I hope he knows what a lucky man he is," he said almost through gritted teeth; how dare this mere girl turn him down? He schooled his features back into a smile before she noticed something was amiss. Grabbing the napkin beside his plate, Aaron took the pen out of his suit pocket and jotted on it. "Well, it never hurts to ask, but if things don't work out with this other guy, here's my phone number."

Sarah took the napkin from him and slid it into her apron pocket.

"I'll definitely keep you in mind," she said flirtatiously.

_What am I doing?_ she admonished herself.

Before any more words could be exchanged, one of Sarah's other customers was summoning her to his table.

"Sorry, I have to go check on my other tables, but your food should be done in a few minutes," she said.

As Sarah made her rounds, Talbot quietly sat at his table, drinking his tea and watching her with interest. When she brought his order to him a few minutes later, he just nodded at her and said "thank you" silkily as she placed the plate in front of him. Although he instinctively knew Sarah was attracted to him, Talbot knew better than to be too forward with her; scaring her away would be no good for the plans he had in store for her and, ultimately, Jareth.

Later, when he was almost finished with his meal, Sarah came back around to lay his check on the table. He placed some cash into the check holder and gave her an appreciative look. Standing up, he gripped her free hand and placed a kiss across her knuckles.

"Keep the change and remember, if things don't work with this other guy, think of me," he said, before turning to grab his coat off the back of the chair and making his way out of the restaurant. Sarah watched him leave, feeling like she was going to melt into the floor.

Once he was out in the cool evening air, Talbot couldn't help but smile. "I'm definitely going to have fun with your little plaything, _brother_," he said before putting his coat on and walking down the street, hands in pockets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just as a warning, this chapter does have a_ little_ bit of masturbation. - Angel**

It was Tuesday and Jareth was back in the Underground, sitting at the desk in his study. The room was completely quiet except for the flames crackling in the fireplace and Jareth's pen scratching across parchment as he wrote quickly. When he wasn't portraying David Prescott in the Aboveground, he was back in his castle, overseeing his kingdom or trying to figure out how to find Talbot.

With a furrowed brow as he concentrated, Jareth was too intent on the letter he was writing to notice the little female goblin enter with a tray of food and a bottle of goblin wine. She placed the tray on the desk next to the king and then quietly left the study, closing the door softly behind her.

Since Talbot's escape, Jareth had been writing correspondence to the surrounding kingdoms, urging them to keep an eye out for his brother in case he wandered onto their lands or if any of their subjects should spot him in the Aboveground during their journeys there. Jareth finished writing the last of his letters, folding it and placing the Goblin King seal on it before it disappeared with a flick of his wrist, on its way to its destination. Jareth felt it was best to have as many eyes out for his younger sibling as possible.

Jareth looked tired, with dark circles under his usually bright eyes, and his clothes were dishevelled compared to how he usually wore them. His long legs were clad in tight brown breeches and scuffed knee-high black leather boots, along with an untucked white poet's shirt that was left open, showing off the slender muscles of his chest and stomach. His ever-present pendant was around his neck and it glinted in the firelight. Jareth's wild hair was even more so because he kept running his hands through it in frustration. The only objects missing were his notorious gloves; the Goblin King was rarely caught without them.

Jareth rubbed his tired eyes then reached over to pour himself a glass of wine before lounging back in his high-backed chair, flinging one leg over the arm. He stared into the fire as he sipped his drink. After a few seconds, a crystal ball appeared in his other hand and, like so many times before, Jareth searched for his brother, but with no success.

"He must be using a cloaking spell of some sort so I can't find him," Jareth whispered frustratedly. From his chair, he launched the crystal against the wall across the room, an action he had done quite often over the last few days. He poured some more wine into his empty glass and began drinking it. Although he knew it wasn't the best idea at this time, he still hoped getting drunk would take him away from this madness for a little while. As he downed his third glass, a thought occurred to him; Talbot wanted to kill Jareth so he could take over as Goblin King, right? In order to do that, Talbot would have to eventually rear his ugly head and face Jareth.

"So, let's set out a welcome mat for when he does, hmmm?" he contemplated. "I'll just have to make sure no one else gets hurt until you do come out of hiding."

After drinking a few more glasses of the goblin wine, Jareth felt really tired. He hadn't slept much since Talbot's attack on the Labyrinth and he couldn't remain sharp without getting some rest. With a flick of his wrist, Jareth disappeared in a sparkling cloud of glitter only to reappear in his bedchambers. Feeling kind of woozy, he slipped off his shirt and put on his pajama bottoms before sliding in between the silver and emerald green satin sheets of his large bed. As he laid there in the dim firelight, naughty images of Sarah ran through his head, causing him to smile. He hoped one day Sarah would be sharing his bed, screaming his name as he satisfied her every night. He reached under the covers to pleasure himself as he thought about her; it wasn't the same as actually making love to her, but he felt confident that would happen soon enough.

"Until I see you again, Precious," he sighed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

That Wednesday, Tony's was bustling with business as Sarah came through the front doors. Because it was so close to campus, many students walked over to the pizza joint to enjoy their lunch before heading back for their afternoon classes. The noise level was high as their voices carried across the restaurant.

Sarah stood at the entrance, scanning the crowd to see if David had arrived yet. Her heart fluttered when she spotted him sitting in one corner by the windows. He was casually sipping on a glass of water and reading a book; he would wave every now and then as his students walked by. He was wearing black jeans with black Doc Martens boots and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm and a couple of buttons undone. The sun streaming through the windows glinted on the gold chain around his neck and the diamond stud earring in his left earlobe. Instead of the disarray she had come to know, David's blond hair was neatly combed. His blue eyes looked at her over the top of his tortoiseshell glasses as she approached the table, causing her to suck in her breath. The day seemed to brighten even more as he smiled largely at her.

"Hello, love, glad you could make it," he said smoothly as he stood up to pull out her chair, letting her take a seat before sitting back down on the other side of the table.

Sarah looked around nervously at the other students surrounding them.

"I'm just wondering, aren't you worried that there will be talk about you having lunch with a student?" she bluntly asked.

David merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Most of them won't even care and if there is talk, I'm not worried about it; you're not even my student," his brow creased with worry. "Are you concerned about it? If so, we can meet somewhere that's more on the down-low."

Sarah shook her head and smiled, drinking him in with her eyes.

"No, this is fine. If you're not worried about it, then I'm not either."

"What can I get you to drink?" a voice from her left piped up and Sarah turned her gaze from David to respond to their waitress.

"I'll just have a water," Sarah replied and the woman turned to retrieve her order. Sarah grabbed one of the menus standing against the wall and perused through it. "Which do you prefer? You want to share a pizza or just do the buffet?"

"How about the buffet?" he suggested.

_He even sounds sexy when he's talking about food_, Sarah chuckled and placed the menu back on the table.

"Did I miss something?" David asked with a sly smile on his face.

Sarah shook her head, "Oh, nothing important."

As they stood up to head to the buffet, Sarah unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off, placing it on the back of her chair.

David's eyes roamed over her body as she did. She was wearing carpenter jeans and brown boots, but he was especially interested in the glimpse of creamy white stomach that showed under the hem of her blue shirt. He desperately wanted to run his tongue over that area and see if she was ticklish. Because her hair was in a bun, David took in her long, slender neck as he walked behind her toward the buffet. By the time they reached the buffet table, he had more of a hankering to nibble on her rather than a slice of pizza.

_Keep yourself in check, fella_, he thought with a slight smirk.

When they sat back down at their table, Sarah pointed to the book he had been reading earlier.

"What are you reading about?" she inquired, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"It's been awhile since I've done any portraits, so I'm just brushing up on techniques – no pun intended. I just want to do your beauty justice with this painting," David said, looking intently at her over the top of his glasses. Sarah just looked down at her plate and blushed, causing him to smile; he always loved the way he affected her.

He continued on, "Speaking of which, how about coming over to my place around 11 o'clock on Sunday? However, it may take more than one sitting before I get it done just how I like it."

He reached for the satchel sitting on the floor next to him and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He jotted down his address and slid it across the table toward Sarah who picked it up and placed it in her purse.

For the next half hour, Sarah became enraptured as David spoke about art; she had dabbled in art a little bit herself, but he talked about it as though it were like making love.

Around 1:30, they got ready to leave so he could teach his next class and she could get ready for work. He stood up to put his jacket on before coming around to hold her chair out for her and help her put her jacket on; he really hated to see that glimpse of her stomach disappear as she buttoned up her jacket and picked up her purse.

As they exited the restaurant, a startled gasp escaped Sarah's lips as David grabbed her by the hand and pulled her around to the alley next to the building. He backed her up against the wall as he leaned over her, placing one arm against the building next to her. David looked down at Sarah with hunger in his eyes, causing her breathing to become shallow; her chest rose and fell hard as she tried to regain her breath.

"I want you to know that I really enjoy our time together," he said, his blue eyes still looking intently into her green ones. "I won't be able to see you until Sunday, so I have to do this."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, his lips came down on hers hungrily and Sarah's eyes opened wide with surprise before she gave in to the feeling, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened herself to him and his tongue took advantage of it. His arms snaked around her back to hold her as he pushed her further into the wall. Their kissing became more passionate as little moans escaped from deep down in her throat, turning him on even further. Finally, his mouth faded away as he pulled away from her, leaving her still craving more.

"I'm sorry, love, if I keep going, I won't be able to stop and I'm definitely not taking you here in the middle of an alley," he said, his voice full of regret. Sarah could only nod in agreement although her body was yearning for more.

David could feel her disappointment and smiled, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He gripped her hand once more and he led her back out to the sidewalk. He turned to face her and placed one more soft kiss on her lips before placing a kiss on her knuckles.

He straightenend up and looked intently into her eyes again.

"I suppose we better go before we're both late for our prior engagements," he said. "I look forward to seeing you again on Sunday."

Sarah, who was still out of breath from the whirlwind in the alley, said, "I can't wait to see you either; 11 on Sunday it is."

With a parting look, they turned to take their leave in opposite directions from each other, both walking on air.

* * *

Morgra was lounging on the sofa in their apartment, thumbing lazily through a copy of _Cosmopolitan,_ while Talbot frantically paced back and forth on the living room floor. The small apartment was a definite improvement over the Outer Realm; however, Talbot thought, it would be nothing compared to a castle once he overthrew his brother as the Goblin King.

When they arrived in the Aboveground just a few days earlier, they had decided that Talbot would portray Aaron Thomas while Morgra would be disguised as his older sister, Abigail, and they were in the country on behalf of their family's business.

Although it was a big improvement, Morgra hated using a glamour. As Abigail, she looked to be about 40, with wavy chestnut-colored hair that hung down to the middle of her back and chocolate-colored eyes like Talbot's. She was slightly shorter than him and slender. She was well-dressed in a black pencil skirt that reached below her knees and a light gray silk blouse. The only accessories she wore were a black belt and a silver watch on her left wrist. If anyone were to describe her, they would say she came across as aloof.

"So, you spotted them eating at a pizza joint? What's the big deal in that?" Morgra spoke in a much younger voice than her usual gravelly tone.

"It wasn't the pizza joint itself; it was what happened afterwards! They were in the alley practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats!" Talbot yelled, running his hands through his mussed up hair. "I can't believe she turns me down and goes after him; Jareth must not be allowed to woo her back into the Underground before I can get to her!"

Morgra watched as Talbot continued pacing back and forth.

"Why not just use a love potion and have it done and over with?" Morgra suggested coolly.

Talbot stopped pacing and looked at her. "No, that won't work. Sarah has to choose me over Jareth of her own volition; it would kill him more that way. I just need to figure out the best way to go about doing that."

Morgra looked at him slyly. "Why not make her doubt her little loverboy? She's only just met him and I'm sure in that thick head of hers, she remembers him from her trip to the Labyrinth."

Much like his older brother, Talbot placed a finger to his lips, contemplating.

"You know, you just might be on to something there," he said, a sly smile crossing his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I got at least one review (gotta appreciate the little things). Thank you and I appreciate it. K, this chapter gets pretty smutty - you've been warned :-) - Angel**

Jareth cancelled his scheduled art classes for Thursday and Friday under the guise of not feeling well. In reality, he had requested an audience with the High King and High Queen regarding Talbot; he wanted to be prepared for anything his younger sibling could throw at him. But first, he had some plans to carry out in his own kingdom.

After transporting himself from the Aboveground in a cloud of sparkling glitter, Jareth reappeared in his throne room and immediately summoned three of his goblins.

"Grog! Flurk! Korg! Come here now!" Jareth yelled and with one pop after another, the three goblins appeared before their King. They all bowed in unison.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" they asked.

"I summoned you three because I have a very important task for you. I want you to go Aboveground and keep an eye on Sarah. If you see my brother anywhere near her, I want you to report it to me; however, he may not be easy to spot for he may be using a glamour. Just keep your eyes and ears open, but that is all. Do not make yourselves known to her or anyone else for that matter. Do you understand the task I have put before you?" Jareth asked sternly, one eyebrow arched.

"Yes, Your Majesty," they replied.

"Good, you are dismissed," Jareth waved them off and with one pop after another, they transported to the Aboveground.

After taking care of some other business, Jareth transported to the domain of the High King and High Queen a few hours later, appearing at the double doors that led into his childhood home. He looked around to find the familiar brown and white cottages of the village stretching out as far as the eye could see. The streets were bustling with merchants trying to sell their wares and residents were hurriedly walking to their different destinations. Lurking off in the distance were the mountains that surrounded the kingdom, protecting its inhabitants from invaders. Off to one side was a glimpse of the beautiful sparkling lake that abutted one side of the castle.

Jareth felt more like himself, clad in the same clothes he had worn when he faced Sarah and Hoggle down in the tunnels during her run through the Labyrinth. His short hair was back to being long and wild, just how he liked it. He adjusted the black leather gloves on his hands as one of the double doors leading into the castle slowly opened before him. The pale face of Calvier, his mother and father's attendant, appeared and a large smile broke out across his face.

"Your Highness, it is so good to see you! Come in! Come in!" he said as he escorted Jareth inside.

Jareth clapped the dwarf on the shoulder in greeting.

"It's good to see you, too, Calvier. How are the wife and kids?" he asked as the dwarf led him down the hallway toward the throne room.

"They are doing very well. Thank you for asking, Your Highness," he replied. "How's my dear brother faring in your Labyrinth?"

Jareth smirked at how different Calvier was from Hoggle. While Calvier was a high-spirited creature, Hoggle was more gruff; that was why Jareth always enjoyed tormenting him by pretending not to remember his name. Hoggle had been a subject of the Goblin Kingdom ever since Jareth's uncle was king.

"Despite always being a pain in my arse, he is an excellent gardener," Jareth responded.

Calvier nodded his head with a chuckle, "Yes, yes, that would be my brother, always causing trouble."

He looked up as they arrived at the throne room doors. "Well, here we are. Your mother and father are expecting you."

Calvier opened one of the doors and bowed out of the way to allow Jareth access.

"Say hello to the family for me," Jareth said as he entered the large throne room and the dwarf nodded in acquiescence.

The door thumped shut behind Jareth as he walked toward the two thrones situated on the dais at the far end of the enormous room; his boots clacked on the neatly polished floor of the majestic room. Upon the thrones were the High King Cronan and the High Queen Nessa, looking as regal as ever. Cronan sat tall and confident in the throne on the left. He was wearing his usual black breeches and shiny knee-high boots, along with a white poet's shirt that was buttoned all the way to his neck and sported the pendant marking his sovereignty. Over the top of his clothes, he wore a red floor-length robe trimmed in gold. His wavy chestnut hair hung to his shoulders and his crown sat dominantly upon his brow.

In the right throne sat Nessa who looked as beautiful as always in a gold sleeveless gown that flowed over her feet, along with a robe that matched her husband's. Her light blond hair was wavy and hung down to her lower back, and a daintier crown was perched on her head.

Jareth approached the dais to kiss his mother's hand before stepping down and kneeling on one knee before his parents, his head bent toward the floor.

"Stand, son, and let's discuss this situation with Talbot," Cronan said and Jareth obeyed.

With a flick of his wrist, Cronan summoned forth a chair and Jareth sat down, sitting up straight and looking his father in the eyes.

"Your letter stated that Talbot may be roaming around in the Aboveground and I'm assuming you're here to seek help," Cronan predicted.

Jareth nodded his head once before answering his father.

"It is no secret he hates me and means to kill me, overthrowing me as Goblin King and seating himself on the throne instead," Jareth said, his brow furrowed with worry. "However, that is not what worries me the most."

"And what are you most concerned about my son?" Cronan inquired.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered.

"Would this be the girl who conquered the Labyrinth and vanished to the Aboveground? The one you are trying to woo back to the Underground as your Queen?" his father asked. All Jareth could do was nod.

"You love her, don't you?" a light voice interrupted and both sets of eyes turned to its source. Nessa was looking at Jareth with a slight smile on her lips.

"I do, mother," Jareth replied. "I know Talbot will use her against me as revenge for Ariana and, if on the off chance he does destroy me, he will take control of Sarah to rebuild the Labyrinth. Who knows what he would do to her then?"

It was the first time Cronan heard his fearless son sound so vulnerable.

"What do you propose?" he asked.

Jareth's eyes once again met his father's.

"If something should happen to me, I ask that you take care of Sarah," he stated bluntly. "Do everything you can to ensure her safety, whether it is here in the Underground or in the Aboveground"

Cronan thought about it a moment and then nodded. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, father, that takes a lot of weight off my chest," he said.

"It's the least we can do for the strife we caused between you and your brother," Cronan said with regret in his voice. Next to him, Nessa sat quietly and a tear ran down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"It's our fault that Talbot behaves the way he does. If only we had shown him more attention and guidance, the situation may have been different," Cronan replied.

"Talbot makes his own decisions, father, and I will do everything I can to stop him," Jareth said.

Cronan silently nodded his head before standing up, gripping Nessa's hand and helping her stand.

"Come, let's have supper, get some rest and tomorrow we will discuss this further," Cronan said and the trio made their way out of the throne room.

* * *

Around 11 o'clock that Sunday, Sarah arrived at David's studio apartment. She could faintly hear jazz music pouring through the door and she smiled; she had acquired a taste for jazz after her friend introduced her to the genre. Jasmine always swore up and down that her parents conceived her during a Dizzy Gillespie song and that's how she got her name. Knowing her friend's fondness for telling tall tales, she always took Jazz's story with a grain of salt.

Nervously, Sarah took the compact mirror out of her purse and gave herself a once-over to fix her hair and double-check her makeup. Satisfied that she looked alright, Sarah snapped the compact shut, put it back in her purse and took a deep breath as she knocked.

After a few seconds, the music got louder as the door opened and David's handsome face appeared. Sarah could feel his eyes travel over her as he gave her an appraising look.

"Hello, love, you look stunning," he said as he gripped her hand and led her inside. He spotted the three goblins hiding down the hallway and put a finger to his lips as a gesture of silence before shutting the door to the apartment. "Here's my little home, sweet home."

He watched her as she walked around and took in her surroundings. His place was much bigger than she expected. Several windows lined one side of the studio and kept it brightly lit. Next to the windows was a long dining table sitting on an area rug and surrounded by six chairs. In the center of the opposite wall was a large fireplace surrounded by a sectional couch, a chair, television and a coffee table; a second matching area rug pulled it all together, making it look like a living area. On one end of the apartment was a set of stairs that led up to an office area and beyond that, a door that went into his bedroom. Below this area was the kitchen and a hallway that led back to the bathroom and a second bedroom. On the other end of the apartment, an easel, art supplies, drop cloths and several of his paintings indicated this was David's work area.

"This place is great," Sarah said in awe. "I always thought it would be neat to live in a studio apartment."

"Thank you. I lucked out when I found this place, it's relatively cheap for the area," David replied.

Sarah looked at him and blushed when she realized his eyes were still roaming over her with approving eyes. It had taken her two hours to decide on what to wear; she wanted to look her best for David and for the portrait. She had settled on a long flowing periwinkle blue skirt that went all the way down to her ankles and a white blouse that hung off her shoulders. The blouse was cinched at her waist with a matching blue belt and she wore dark brown strap sandals on her feet.

While David was appraising her, Sarah was also checking him out. He was barefoot and wearing a pair of ratty blue jeans that had holes and paint splattered on them along with a gray T-shirt that was also paint splattered. His hair was back to its usual disarray and his tortoiseshell glasses were sitting on his nose. Sarah thought he looked perfect.

"Well, love, shall we get started? I'm itching to get your likeness on canvas," he said. He went over and grabbed the chair from the living area and pulled it into the corner by the windows. He patted the seat, indicating for her to sit down.

"This will take some time, so I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I fall asleep in this chair all the time, it's so comfortable," he smirked and Sarah laughed.

She came and sat down, letting him fuss with her hair and clothing a bit before standing back to assess the situation.

He tilted his head to the side. "Cross your legs and rest your arms in your lap."

She did as he asked and he came over to her one more time to sweep one side of her hair behind one bare shoulder, leaving the other side alone.

She felt shivers run down her spine as he gave her a smoldering look.

"You are absolute perfection," he said quietly before sitting at his easel to start sketching her.

As he worked, Sarah talked about classes and work, while he told funny anecdotes about his students; Sarah tried not to laugh too hard and screw him up.

It was a couple of hours later when David finally put down his tools and stood up, stretching; he looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's already 1 o'clock. I'm sorry, you're probably tired of sitting there; I always lose track of time when I'm immersed in my work," he walked over to Sarah and helped her out of the chair; she put her hands to her back and stretched. "Are you hungry? I know I am."

"You mean you didn't hear all that rumbling going on? My stomach had a lot to say," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Well, we could go grab a bite to eat somewhere or we can make sandwiches here; that's about all I have right now until I go grocery shopping," he grinned.

"A sandwich sounds perfect to me. I think my stomach would start an all-out war with me if I keep it waiting too long," Sarah replied and he chuckled.

After fixing a couple of sandwiches and grabbing some drinks out of the fridge, they sat down at the table to eat. They were both so hungry, it didn't take them long to finish their food.

"I think we'll take a break for today and then start again next week if that works for you; I've got a really good start though," David said, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of his drink. "I'd really like it if you stayed though. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

Sarah didn't have to be asked twice.

"I'd love that," she replied, steadily holding his eyes with hers.

A few moments later, the curtains were shut to keep light from reflecting on the TV and Sarah was sitting next to David on the sectional as the movie began playing; however, David's attention kept turning to Sarah. The sight of her bare shoulders and the sweet scent of her was becoming his undoing. He tested the waters by placing light kisses on her shoulder. She felt goosebumps spread on her skin and a heat rushed through her as she became turned on. As he moved her hair aside, his lips moved across her shoulder and up her neck to behind her ear. He smiled against her skin as he heard her breathing quicken; her chest was heaving.  
He put his hand to her cheek and gently turned her face to meet his as he kissed his way along her jawline up to her lips. She allowed him access to her mouth and he devoured her, running his tongue along hers. The little moans that escaped her throat turned him on and he became hard against his jeans.

He slid one arm behind her as she turned toward him and his other hand came up to hold her waist right below her breast. As they hungrily kissed each other, he hesitantly slid his hand from her waist to brush against her ample breast. When she didn't stop him, he cupped her through her blouse, massaging the perfect orb. She arched her back in response, encouraging him to slide his hand to her other breast and give it the same attention.

His lips left hers and he looked deeply into her eyes, his hand still massaging her breast through her blouse.

"Do you want me to stop, love? If I keep going, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself," he said in a strained voice.

Words had completely escaped Sarah, so all she could do was shake her head, letting him know that she wanted to continue what they had started.

She almost protested when his hand disappeared from her breast and he stood up, but then he held out his hand to her.

"How about we finish this upstairs?" he whispered and she nodded, accepting his hand and rising from the couch. She noticed that his glasses were gone when he gave her a smile as he turned and led her to the stairs, looking back at her with hunger in his eyes before they climbed the steps.

As they approached the door to his bedroom, Sarah gave a squeal of surprise as he suddenly pushed her against the wall next to it.

His lips crushed down on hers as he lifted her hands above her head and moved one of his thighs between her legs. Gripping both her wrists with one hand, he ran the other over her chest and stomach to undo the belt that cinched her blouse around her waist.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" he growled and she nodded, still unable to form words.

Expertly, he unhooked her belt with one hand and slid it away from her body, throwing it behind him where it hit the floor with a dull thud. Without wasting any time, he ran his hand inside her blouse and once more, massaged her breast over her bra. Through the thin material, he could feel her nipple harden at his touch, spurring him on further. He let go of her wrists and grabbed the hem of her shirt, sliding it up and off her body, tossing it behind him. His gaze fell to her heaving chest as he drank her in; her white lace bra the only obstacle between him and her mouth-watering nipples.

_Mmmm, I always pictured you as a white panties girl, Precious_, he smirked slyly.

David placed his hands flat against the wall on either side of her as his lips lightly suckled the skin behind her ear. At his touch, Sarah's heartbeat quickened and her breathing became labored. Her hands came up to rest lightly on his shoulders as he achingly left a trail of kisses along her neck and down her chest.

His hands left the wall and reached behind Sarah to unhook her bra, slowly drawing the straps down her shoulders and arms, setting her breasts free. Her bra went the same way as her belt and shirt, softly landing on the floor behind him. He slid his hands around to cup Sarah under her breasts as he flicked his tongue across one rosy peak. Sarah lifted one of her hands from his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair, her head thrown back against the wall and her eyes closed. She softly cried out when his lips clamped down on her hardened nipple and he began to suckle.

"Oh, David," were the only words that would escape her lips.

He slowly kissed his way over to her other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment. The heat at Sarah's core kept rising and she could feel her body preparing itself for him. Because of his heightened Fae sense of smell, Jareth could tell she was ready to be taken.

"I have to taste you, love," he said silkily.

Before Sarah knew what was happening, David continued kissing his way down to her stomach. She jumped as he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin around her bellybutton. He smiled against her skin.

_So, you are ticklish_, he thought with satisfaction.

Despite being nervous, Sarah's body continued to respond as she felt him tug at her skirt and begin to yank it down her legs. It pooled around her feet, leaving her clad in only her white lace panties and shoes. She lifted one leg and then the other so that David could discard the skirt with her other articles of clothing on the floor, followed by her sandals. She felt David's hands run up her legs and over her hips before gently gripping the hem of her remaining article of clothing and slowly tugging her panties off her body. As soon as they, too, were on the pile behind them, David licked his lips in anticipation as he grabbed her left leg and placed it on his shoulder, leaving her open to his hungry eyes. The cool air felt good against her wet, hot core.

Starting at her knee, David laid a trail of kisses up her thigh. She moaned at the wonderful sensation his lips created on her exposed skin as he worked his way toward her center. Then, all of a sudden, the kisses stopped. Surprised, she opened her eyes and looked down at him only to find his bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"I want you to watch as I pleasure you, love," he whispered and then his lips touched her where she needed it the most. Her legs almost gave out on her at the wonderful sensation, but his body supported her. She gripped his hair with both hands.

Moans started pouring out of her mouth as she watched him run his tongue along her slit, every now and then stopping to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. He pressed one hand to her stomach and used the other to spread her nether lips open as he continued his onslaught on her most sensitive area.

"Oh God, David, don't stop," she moaned as he added to the sensation by placing a couple of fingers inside her. While he fingered her, he suckled on her clit. Her legs began to shake as the waves of her orgasm built up. Her moans increased in volume, further turning him on. As he moved his fingers in and out of her faster and continued concentrating on her clit, he knew she was close to the edge. A few seconds later he could feel her muscles gripping at his fingers and she screamed his name as she exploded on his tongue; he lapped up every bit of her sweet nectar as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Breathing fast, Sarah slowly came back down from her climax and watched with fascination as David removed his fingers and licked her remaining juices off of them.

"Wow, that was incredible," she said shakily as David stood back up and stared hungrily into her eyes. He smiled.

"That's only for starters, love," he said seductively, running his hands over her firm butt. Without warning, he grabbed her behind her thighs and lifted her up, causing her to squeal in surprise again before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He kicked the door to the bedroom open before carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. He stood up and took off his shirt while she watched, throwing it into the corner. With a deep intake of breath, her eyes wandered over the slender muscles of his chest and stomach. As her eyes moved lower, she could see a trail of light blond hair that ran from his bellybutton down into his jeans. Her eyes widened as she finally took in the huge bulge she had felt digging into her thigh as he carried her into his bedroom.

_Oh my God, it looks big enough inside his pants. How big is it actually going to be OUTSIDE his pants?_ she couldn't help but wonder.

He leaned over her and started kissing her hungrily again, placing his hands on either side of her to support himself. She ran her hands over his back, shoulders and chest, wanting to feel every inch of his fair, smooth skin. His breath hitched as her hands moved down his stomach and toyed with the hem of his jeans.

"Please, love, I need to be inside you," he said thickly and she understood what he meant. With curiosity, she ran the palm of her hand along his hardon, causing him to moan, before she unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips; David kicked them off into the same corner as his shirt. She was first surprised to learn he was going commando, but then she saw his manhood spring free and her eyes widenend and her lips parted. She had only been with one man her entire life and that was Kennedy, but he was nothing compared to this.

_How am I ever going to take that inside me?_ she thought as she bit her lower lip nervously.

David saw the worried look on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll take it slowly. I want to pleasure you, not hurt you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her lips before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom. He ripped the package with his teeth and took out the condom, rolling it along his massive length.

He once again leaned over Sarah and began kissing her as he rubbed his hand between her legs, making sure she was still ready for him. He gripped his manhood and slowly began to slide inside her, gritting his teeth at her tightness. She sucked in her breath as he began to fill her completely.

"Oh God, love, you are so tight, it feels wonderful," David sighed as he became completely sheathed by her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Although she wasn't a virgin, he waited a little bit to let her adjust to his size before he slowly began moving in and out of her, sweat beading on his forehead. He leaned forward to kiss her exposed neck as she threw back her head and arched her back. Supporting himself on one forearm while he slowly pumped in and out of her, he brought his other hand up to caress her breast before leaning over to suckle on her nipple, causing her to moan.

As the sensation David was creating flowed through her, Sarah's thoughts flew out of her head and the needs of her body took over.

"Please, go faster, I want more of you," she whispered and he was more than willing to oblige. His hips picked up the pace and her moans increased in volume as that wonderful feeling started to build within her again. She reached down to clutch his buttocks and locked her ankles behind him to get a tighter grip as she began lifting her hips off the bed to meet his, sweat breaking out on her skin; she was striving to hit that all-time high again. As he began slamming into her even harder, David instinctively knew she was nearing her orgasm and just a few seconds later, she screamed his name as her body spasmed. David leaned his head back and clenched his teeth as her muscles clutched at his member; he didn't want to give in to his release quite yet. He slowly pumped into her a few more times as she rode her climax and then she stilled, trying to steady her breathing. He slid out of her, still as hard as when they started.

"Roll onto your stomach and keep your legs together, love" he gently instructed and she did as he asked, resting her head on her forearms. Sarah was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him and smiled as she realized his eyes were roaming over her back and buttocks, memorizing every inch of her. She closed her eyes and sighed as he leaned over her, kissing the base of her neck and then working his way down her back with his lips and tongue. Her eyes opened back up in surprise when she felt him bite her on the butt.

"Just checking to make sure you're still awake," he teased as he moved back over her and kissed her lips, grabbing his member and slowly sliding between her legs. She moaned as he filled her up again and began moving in and out; she moved her arms to the side of her and held the sheets in a tight grip. He leaned his head back and bit his lip; she was even tighter in this position.

"You feel so good, love," David moaned as he began to pick up the pace. Not only did sliding in and out of her tight hole feel good, but he could feel the soft skin of her thighs brush against his manhood as he moved in and out of her.

Once more, Sarah could feel those familiar stirrings deep in her core as she took her pleasure from David. She moaned as she felt every inch of him moving in and out of her, and her grip on the sheets tightened. As he tried to satisfy Sarah one more time, David was determined to find his own satisfaction as he continued pumping in and out of her, sweat breaking out all over his skin.

Sarah's breathing quickened and her body began to shake again as the waves of orgasm built up to overtake her. After David slammed into her a few more times, she finally rode the wave over the edge and she cried out, her muscles once more squeezed onto his member, causing him to follow right behind her. He continued to move in and out of her a few more times as they rode their orgasms together. He finally pulled out of her and rolled to the side, pulling her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest, laying that way quietly while they tried to slow their breathing.

"That was amazing," she said, looking up at his face. She was completley satiated, which was the first time she ever felt that way.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was beginning to think you were insatiable," he said with a smirk and she smacked him on the chest.

Sarah lifted her head to glance at the clock on the nightstand and her eyebrows shot up; it was already 3:30.

"We've been at it for almost two hours?" she exclaimed in shock.  
David just laid there with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, anything worth doing right ... ," he said and she laughed.

They turned toward each other and snuggled that way, exchanging soft kisses every now and then. As Sarah drifted off to sleep, David watched her face and felt content. He reached up to twirl her hair around his fingers, enjoying the softness of it against his skin. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before he closed his own eyes and joined her in sleep.

Awhile later, he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sarah was sitting on the bed, putting her sandals on. He glanced at the clock, which read 6:23. He yawned and reached over to grab her by the waist and pulled her back against him, startling her.

"Did you think you were going to sneak out without saying goodbye?" he grinned at her teasingly.

She giggled and brought her hand up to the bristles on his face.

"After our little shenanigans earlier, I thought you could use the sleep," she said, kissing him. "Plus, I really should get home so I can get some laundry done for the next week."

He stood up, still completely naked and Sarah couldn't help but admire his body.

"Well, let me at least walk you home," he said as he walked to the corner and slid his jeans on.

"No, I'll be alright, it's only a few blocks away and there's still some light out," she insisted.

David knew better than to argue although he would have felt better seeing her home. They made their way downstairs and to the front door. As she reached for the doorknob, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him.

"I know we've only been together a few times, but I have a really good feeling about this," he said, studying her face. "I really hope you feel the same way about me."

Sarah placed her hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the lips before a sly smile spread across her face.

"Does this mean you'll respect me in the morning?" she said, causing him to laugh; then she turned serious. "You know I feel the same way; I have a really good feeling about this, too."

With that, she gave him one last lingering kiss, opened the door and walked away, only turning once to wave at him.

"If only I could tell you the truth about everything without scaring you away, Precious," Jareth whispered as he watched her turn the corner at the end of the hallway and disappear, the three goblins quietly following behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm trying to get this story moving along again. Aaron rears his head again in this chapter...  
**

Monday morning, Sarah awoke to the alarm clock blaring at her. Reaching over to hit the snooze button, she remembered she was going to get up earlier than usual to work on her business ethics paper. So, at 6:30 a.m., she grudgingly threw her warm covers to the side, stood up and stretched, then padded barefoot into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, put on jeans, a T-shirt and her favorite dark brown boots, and threw her long hair up in a bun. Looking in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, she noticed a glow about her face despite being tired as hell.

_Yeah, it's called having great sex, Williams. Jasmine would be jealous,_ she thought to herself, smiling.

Rinsing her mouth out and putting her toothbrush away, Sarah turned off the bathroom light, gave herself a once-over in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, then headed out to the living room. While gathering her books together on the dining room table and putting them in her backpack, she thought she heard someone whistling; she quickly realized it was coming from her.

_Wow, it must have been REALLY great sex_, she chuckled to herself.

After putting on her jacket and flinging her backpack over one shoulder, she grabbed her keys from the bowl next to the door and headed out to face the day, unaware of the three small goblins trailing along behind her.

Even though it was only 7 o'clock, Sarah could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. So, she decided to walk to The Daily Grind where she could grab a coffee and work on her paper.

About 10 minutes later, the bell over the door rang as she entered the busy coffee shop and walked up to the counter to order her usual peppermint mocha. As she headed for a table, she heard a smooth British accent saying her name.

"Hello, Sarah, care to join me?" Sarah turned to her left to find Aaron seated at a table, a cup of black coffee sitting in front of him.

The instant Sarah saw him, the butterflies started making their rounds in her stomach. He looked inhumanly handsome with his slicked back chestnut hair and his chocolate-colored eyes. Like the last time she saw him, he was sharply dressed in a dark blue suit, white button-up shirt and a blue striped tie; leaning against one thigh was a walking stick and a pair of sunglasses was hooked onto the breast pocket of his suit jacket. Sarah could swear he just stepped out of the pages of a GQ magazine.

Still entranced by his dark eyes, Sarah forgot about her paper and found herself accepting his offer. Aaron smiled at her reaction to him.

_Oh, the things I could do to you when you become mine_, he thought dirtily.

"Sure, I have some time before my first class," she said once the words formed on her lips. All thoughts of her business ethics paper slipped from her mind.

Aaron smiled even more brightly, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. He folded up the newspaper he was holding and placed it on the table before standing up to pull her chair out for her as she approached.

"Thank you," she responded as she sat down and laid her backpack on the floor next to her.

"No, thank you. There's no better way to start off a Monday than in the company of a beautiful woman," he replied as he sat back down. Sarah blushed at the compliment and hurriedly grabbed her coffee to take a sip, hoping to hide her face.

"So, you were saying something about a class? What are you studying?" Aaron asked, feigning interest.

"Oh, yeah, I'm studying business administration although I'm not quite sure what field I want to get into yet," she replied.

"It's funny you should mention business. My sister, Abigail, and I happen to be here on behalf of my family's business interests. We deal in business marketing," he said and Sarah's ears perked up.

"Really? What a funny coincidence – that's the area I've been thinking about pursuing although I'm not completely sure as of yet," Sarah replied eagerly.

_Ah, talk about a lucky guess. The fates must be stepping in on my behalf_, he thought with a slight smirk.

"What a funny coincidence indeed," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Perhaps, we'll have to employ you once you're done with your schooling."

Sarah, thinking he wasn't being serious, gave out a small laugh.

"I'm just hoping to get through my first year for starters," she joked. After a brief pause, she asked, "So, what is the name of your family business? Maybe I've heard of it."

Because Talbot and Morgra ran through a background story for such an occasion, he smoothly replied.

"Oh, I doubt that. It's called Thomas Marketing Concepts. It was started by our father when he was just a young man. His first office opened in Reading before he opened a second branch in London. Abby and I take care of that branch," Aaron said and Sarah's ears perked up once again.

"Reading? Are you originally from there?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, those are my old stomping grounds," he lied, hoping it would bring up some interesting information; he wasn't disappointed. He watched as a smile spread across Sarah's face.

"Did you know anyone by the name of David Prescott?" she asked, still smiling brightly. David's name always had that affect on her.  
Aaron was confused at first, but then everything clicked.

_Oh, thank you, the fates are with me again. Here's my perfect opportunity_, he thought wickedly.

"Ah, is this the gentleman who is courting you?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes it is. He's originally from Reading and taught at Cambridge for awhile before coming to teach here at Stratford University," she said excitedly. "You look about the same age as him, so I thought maybe you might know him."

Sarah didn't know what kind of reaction she expected to get from Aaron, but it wasn't the one she got.

His lips turned down into a frown and his brow furrowed.

"How long have you known David?" he quietly asked, worry gracing his features.

Frowning herself, Sarah thought about his question for a second.

"About a couple of weeks. Why? What's wrong?"

"It may not be anything, but I've heard about someone named David Prescott back home and he may not be who you think he is. There was a scandal a few months ago about a man by that name who got into trouble for impersonating an instructor so he could bed the co-eds on campus, although I'm not sure at which university it happened. Last I heard around town was that he disappeared and it was suspected he came over here to the States," he said, turning his dark eyes to study Sarah.

She looked as though all the life drained out of her body; in that instant, she was thinking about yet another man possibly betraying her just like Kennedy. The former glow she saw in the mirror that morning was gone and now a look of shock took over her features.

"I'm sorry, dear, it may not even be the same man. I mean, if it were him, why would he bother using the same name instead of an alias, right?" Aaron said, pretending to be helpful.

"Right," Sarah whispered, fighting back tears as she stared at the tabletop.

False sadness crossed Aaron's face.

"Oh, bloody hell I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your whole day. That's the last thing I meant to do; I just thought I'd speak up just as a precautionary measure. Like I said, it may not even be anything."

Sarah could only numbly nod her head until she realized she still had a class to attend, plus she didn't get any of her paper done, although that didn't matter to her anymore. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already a quarter to 8. She reached over to pick up her backpack and began to stand up. Aaron reached over to gently place a hand on her arm.

"I really do hope I'm wrong about this, but if you need someone to talk to, you still have my number, right?" he asked, looking at her earnestly.

Sarah thought about the napkin that was still in her apron pocket and nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and leaving, followed by three little goblins that no one noticed, not even Talbot.  
Smiling, Talbot reached for the newspaper laying on the table and shook it back out.

_Things are looking up for me, dear brother. We'll see who wins this game_, he thought with contentment.

As Sarah slowly walked to campus, conflicting emotions were raging within her. On the one hand, she had just met Aaron and, for all she knew, he could be lying to her; he had hit on her before after all. Maybe he was just trying to wipe out the competition. On the other hand, she hadn't really known David for very long either and, although he always seemed so sincere when he was with her, it could have been an act to get into her pants.

_Which he succeeded at doing_, she couldn't help but think begrudgingly.

Sarah knew she had no choice but to confront David and see what his reaction was, but ultimately, she would have to do a little detective work herself and get to the bottom of this mess. She just hoped she found the answers she really wanted to find.

* * *

While Sarah was lost in her own thoughts, Grog, Flurk and Korg quietly followed behind in the shadows, whispering.

"Was that the bad man?" asked Grog.

"Maybe," said Flurk.

"Should we tell Your Majesty?" asked Korg.

"Me thinks so," replied Grog.

As Grog and Flurk continued following Sarah, Korg disappeared with a pop to go and report to their King.


	10. Chapter 10

Jareth was sitting in his office on campus with his legs propped up on his desk. As David, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black boots and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and the top two buttons undone. Even as his alter ego, he was still wearing his trademark pendant under his shirt. His short, blond hair was in its usual disarray and the familiar tortoiseshell glasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

He was frowning because he had been watching Sarah that morning through a crystal ball. At first, he was elated because she looked so happy as she left her apartment and walked to The Daily Grind; however, as soon as she entered the coffee shop, the crystal clouded over like a television that lost its signal and remained that way for almost a half-hour. Then, just a couple of minutes ago, the clouds disappeared as she left the little shop, but now she looked pensive.

_What took place in that coffee shop?_ Jareth pondered, although he had his suspicions.

His concerns were confirmed when he heard a pop and Korg appeared in the shadows of his office. With a flick of his wrist, the crystal disappeared and Jareth turned his attention to the little goblin.

"It's OK to come out of the shadows, Korg. There's no one here," Jareth stated and Korg moved forward to stand before his King.

"Do you have something to report?" Jareth asked with a tone of authority.

"Yes, Your Majesty. The girl just met with man who made her sad," Korg replied, his eyes barely meeting Jareth's.

Jareth dropped his feet off of the desk and leaned forward to look closer at the small goblin.

"What do you mean he made her sad?" he asked, his brow furrowing and his frown deepening.

"He say bad things 'bout Your Majesty. He make her sad," reported Korg, still barely looking at Jareth. Even though Jareth wasn't getting the whole story, it only mattered that Sarah was upset because of what this man had said to her.

"Korg, tell me, what did this man look like?" he pressed further, knowing the answer deep in his heart.

"He have dark hair, dark eyes. He talk like you," the small goblin replied, confirming Jareth's suspicions.

"Thank you, Korg, you did an excellent job," he said and Korg smiled widely, showing his crooked yellow teeth. "You can go ahead and rejoin Grog and Flurk."

With a small bow, Korg disappeared with a pop.

Jareth leaned back in his chair once more and placed his feet back on the desk.

_So, Talbot has come out of the woodwork like the cockroach he is. It must have been a cloaking spell that interfered with my crystal_, Jareth thought.  
He was glad his first class of the day wasn't until 9 o'clock. He needed the time to think of what to do next because he had no doubt that, sooner or later, Sarah would confront him about Talbot's accusations.

* * *

Sarah, sitting in her algebra class, was having a hard time concentrating on the professor's lecture as Aaron's words that morning kept running through her head. Deep down, she had a feeling that Aaron was playing her for a fool although she wasn't sure what his purpose would be; she just got an odd vibe from him that morning.

The more she fretted over it, the more Sarah felt sick to her stomach at the thought of confronting David with Aaron's accusations; she just knew she had to do it today. She worried about what repercussions could arise and would she find out things she didn't want to know? Her brow furrowed as she frowned.

Sarah kept thinking about how happy she had been when she first left her apartment that morning, especially after the special time she had shared with David the day before. But now, it had quickly turned into a nightmare and – Sarah's eyes glanced at the clock on the wall – it wasn't even 8:30 yet.

She sighed as she tried to focus on what Professor McDermott was saying. Instead of taking notes, she nervously twiddled her pen between her fingers.

_How am I going to approach him with this?_ she asked herself for the millionth time.

"Are you doing alright, Miss Williams?" asked Professor McDermott, bringing Sarah out of her thoughts and drawing the entire classroom's attention to her.

_I really need to start paying attention in class. I'm starting to see a pattern here,_ she admonished herself before realizing she was physically shaking; she felt like she was going to get sick.

"You don't look so well. Maybe you should go ahead and go home," the professor offered.

Sarah thought that sounded like a good idea and nodded her head, grabbing her stuff off of her desk and reaching over to put everything in her backpack.

"Just make sure to read Chapter 3 and do the questions before the next class and you'll be fine," Professor McDermott advised as Sarah stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied as she headed for the classroom door. Once she was out in the hallway, she could hear Professor McDermott's muffled voice continue with her lecture.

Sarah hurriedly walked to the nearest bathroom and vaulted into a stall. She managed to lean over the toilet just in time as she threw up the coffee she had drank that morning. After she was sure nothing more was going to come up, she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, flushed the toilet and exited, walking over to the sinks. She looked at her reflection and was surprised to see that she was as white as a sheet; however, her stomach felt much better. She leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water onto her face and rinsed her mouth out. When she felt better, she wiped her face off with a paper towel and left the bathroom.

Although she knew she shouldn't, Sarah decided to skip the rest of her classes that day to give herself time to do some research. Despite her trepidation, the sunshine made her feel slightly better as she walked toward the campus library. She wanted to get as much information as she could before she faced David.

Because it was still early in the day, the library was devoid of students; the only sound came from the librarian working behind the front desk. Sarah felt like the silence was crushing in on her as she entered the library, letting the door swing quietly shut behind her. Sarah made her way to the front desk as the librarian stopped what she was doing and studied her over the top of her glasses.

"Excuse me, I'm needing to use the microfilm reader. Could you please help me?" Sarah asked quietly, afraid she would get reprimanded by the stern-looking librarian if she spoke too loudly.

With a nod, the librarian directed Sarah to the area she needed. To Sarah's surprise, the librarian was much more helpful than she appeared to be and awhile later, Sarah was set up on a microfilm reader.

With a heavy sigh, she grabbed the first of several films available to her and began her research.

* * *

While Sarah sat in the quiet campus library, carrying out her private investigation, Jareth stood in the shadow of the entryway to the art building. Leaning casually against one of the pillars, he indulged in one of his occasional cigarettes. Like Sarah, he was deep in thought; he was torn between continuing his charade as David or revealing his true identity. He was afraid that, either way, he would lose Sarah and Talbot would win.

As he finally made his decision, he glanced at his watch and saw it was already close to 9 o'clock. He stubbed out his cigarette against the pillar and discarded it in the nearby receptacle before heading inside to prepare for his first class of the day.

* * *

**In this chapter, I didn't want Sarah to be one of those characters who just takes everyone at their word. I want her to be smarter than that. Also, this story takes place in the 90s so the use of the internet was still in its infancy if you're wondering about the whole microfilm thing. - Angel**


End file.
